Mystics and a Demon
by PlantRuler
Summary: MysticForceYuYuHakusho. Now studying in America, Kurama is sent on a mission by Koenma. His mission leads him to the home of the Mystic Rangers in Briarwood.Now he's drawn in the battle of good and evil, but also the charm of one Green Mystic Ranger...
1. Chapter 1

Mystics and a Demon

PWMF/YYH Xover AU

Summary: Kurama is now living in America and studying in a prestigious university. When sent on a scouting mission per request of Koenma, he finds himself in Briarwood the home of the Mystic Rangers.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and YuYu Hakusho are not mine.

Pairings: None as of yet slash in later chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Meeting Part one.

Kurama sighed softly as he placed his pen down. He has been working on a complicated science formula, for creating a serum that would allow to grow any plant in any location. Of course for him it was no

Problem, but what of the people in other countries? Kurama has indeed gone far with his love of the human world. He looked at the picture frame near his computer and he couldn't help but let out another sigh.

He missed everyone back in Japan, especially his family. The spirit detectives were disbanded for good but he still receives information on each one of them. Yusuke was now married to Keiko and opened his ramen stand, like he always wanted. Hiei last he heard was still back in the makai, apparently now almost the same level as Mukuro. Kuwabara is attending college and going for pre-med. He smiled at that, he knew Kuwabara was not as dumb as the others portray him to be and puberty had been good to him. Kuwabara was now handsome and finally had the Ice maiden engaged to him. His smile vanished though as his emerald eyes landed on Genkai. Yusuke's old mentor had just recently died, and left her whole property to her apprentice. They all got to see her in spirit world though to say their last goodbyes before she was sent off to her final destination.

Even Hiei paid his last respects. In a way he was glad for Genkai, she was now in a much better place, living in all eternity in happiness.

Shaking his head from his musings he stood from his chair and walked over to his bed. He had been up all night and he could always resume work tomorrow. He went to the bathroom of his apartment, being the highly coveted genius that he was, the school paid for everything, even his housing. As he finished his nightly rituals; he walked back to his room wearing red silk pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, he felt something strange

in the atmosphere and before he knew it, everything turned into a world of gray, then there he was projecting himself was Koenma. Kurama sighed heavily and shook his head as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Koenma..." he said softly in greeting as he looked emotionlessly at the child ruler of the spirit world.

"Ah Kurama its good to see you." The little prince said in his cheerful tone. Kurama knew that tone, he was going on a mission.

"Let's skip the pleasantry if you may and tell me what is it that you require..." Kurama said trying to take the annoyed tone out of his statement but it came out a little bit rude.

Koenma paused and stared at Kurama. He was never rude to him before, but then again he was intruding on his peaceful normal life once again. He sighed and nodded.

"Very well" the prince said dejectedly. "We have been getting strange demonic energy reading in a city called Briarwood and we want you to check it out. The energy reading is strange because it doesn't match energy readings that of demons for the demon realm, but it is demonic none the less. I want you to to reconaisance work and report to me what you find out. I'm sorry that I have to send you Kurama, but you're the most convenient at the moment." Koenma said with an apologetic look on his face then continued " Lets hope it won't force me to revive your spirit detective team" and with no other words he vanished from Kurama's room leaving the redhead to ponder about his new situation. He knew he had no choice, plus there was a 3 week break from school coming up the day after tomorrow and he'll use that chance to investigate.

Kurama sighed and looked back at the picture on his desk, sure it would be nice to work together again but it would be an inconvenience to their already settled life. With another sigh he went to his bed and proceeded to go to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mystic Force rangers all slumped down on their seats around the viewing globe in root core, tired from their training. Udonna was working them hard so they could learn more about their powers and how to effectively control magic. Neither of them expected magic to be easy but they didn't expect it to be so hard as well.

"I feel my head is about to explode! I have one killer headache" Vida groaned out loud as she rested her forehead against the hardwood of the table. Maddy who was sitting next to her could only groan in agreement as

She too was heaving a headache. Two more groans were heard as Xander and Nick reclined back. Chip however was just bubbling in excitement as usual, though this time it was about the book he was reading.

Believe or not, the Yellow Mystic Ranger was reading Harry Potter. " I wonder if we could cast the same spell they used in Hogwarts" He said out loud which caused the other four to turn their head to the redhead and let out a slight laugh.

"Chip, its a fictional book. None of the spells there are real" Maddy said with amusement. They were all wearing smile for a while thanks to Chip's child-like enthusiasm.

"Yea Chip!" Xander agreed patting his friend's head "And aren't you a bit old to be reading that stuff?"

Chip looked indignant and waved off Xander's hand "Harry Potter is not just for kids!" He exclaimed in a loud voice, making the others groan as their headache came back.

"Leave Chip alone Xander." Nick said and stood up " I don't know about you guys but I'm heading home. It's late and my sister is probably worried" He said slowly as he stood up yawning and then cradling his poor head.

The others soon followed and with that they all exited Root Core and used the trees around to transport them back to their workplace and from there went on their separate ways to go home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama woke up early the next day and packed a few things in his backpack. He hoped he won't be staying long in Briarwood for more than 3 days since it was only a scouting mission, but it never hurt to be prepared.

Checking to see if he had money, he nodded in satisfaction. Aside from learning he was also now being paid as a tutor and a teacher's aid. Naturally those who looked for help were the ones that were attracted to him, males and females. He shook his head, his good looks was a curse and a blessing in one.

Briarwood was not that far from where he stayed, it was only an over in the next city and he could just take his motorcycle. Getting on his bike, Kurama put on his helmet and then some gloves. Revving up the engine,

Kurama sped off down the street heading to his destination.

The ride itself didn't take Kurama long, it was a mere 2 hour ride and he didn't feel tired at all. He reached the outside of Briarwood around eleven and took a little break by the woods. Kurama of course was in his element

Being in a forest like this brought a soothing feeling to him. As he wondered further into the forest, he passed through the magical barrier without his knowledge, but as soon as he was on the other side he sensed it immediately. This part of the forest was darker and there were many strange energy flows in it. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what creature was giving off the energy. It was neither spiritual nor demonic, that leaves magical energy. He knew of magic o course since he used spells before, dark spells but magical spells none the less.

"hmm well there is no visible way of getting back the way I came, I might as well look into this" He said to himself as he was walking around trying to get back to the point where he had entered the magical barrier but

with no such luck. He wandered around the forest for an hour and not once did he come in contact with the creatures that live in these parts. He could feel their energy prints all around but none were visible.

He reached a nearby river and decided to take rest and relax for a bit. But as soon as he sat down, a group of Hideyacks appeared around him. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow as he calmly stood his ground.

They were nothing to fear, their energy were that less of a D class demon but a bit different at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Root Core Everyone was busy training with their spells when the viewing globe announced the presence of dark energy in the forest. Everyone gathered around Udonna and Claire as they looked through the

magical object. They saw a tall girl with long blood red hair. She was wearing a leather jacket over her white shirt and Leather pants along with leather boots.

"It seems that girl got lost in the woods, and now being attacked by Hideyacks." Udonna said.

"C'mon guys lets go and help her!" Nick said as he mobilizes his team, only to be stopped by Udonna.

"Wait Rangers look. She's fighting them!" She said in amazement.

Everyone's eyebrow shot towards their hairline in surprise and gathered quickly around the globe once more. They were all impressed at what they saw.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama stood waiting for the attack to come. He was not one to always engage his enemies without knowing their weakness. But to him the ugly creatures seemed like they were merely pawns and nothing more. To none of his surprise the ugly creatures started their attack with two of them aiming to slash Kurama with their blades. Kurama easily dodged the attack as he stepped aside, using a bit of his powers to make himself move faster than normal. The two hideyacks followed and went to strike him again but he merely blocks their attack with his hands and then used open palmed slaps on their chest sending the creatures flying away from him.

He smirked as he stood erect once more and allowed the rest to attack him_. Child's play_. He thought to himself as he took a fighting stance and went on the offensive. As per usual he was graceful and precise.

His movements were calculated to get maximum effect and preventing him from taking damage as well. He punched and kicked and did superb show of gymnastic abilities through the ranks of the hideyacks sending them all flying in many directions. As the group all fell, another group of Hideyacks appeared from a magical seal on the ground and attacked instantly.

Kurama did a back flip as two hideyacks attacked him, their blades crisscrossing in the process, the Kitsune then retaliated with a kick to the one on the right, sending that thing flying about 10 feet away and then

doing a round house kick to the remaining one, hitting it squarely on the chest sending it 10 feet away as well in the opposite direction. He sidestepped as he sensed one of the creatures behind him and watched as the thing falls to the ground as Kurama tripped him during its missed tackle. Another one came running straight for him and He simply jumped in the air performing a backwards summersault but making sure his foot hit the hideyack on his chin as he does, sending the creature flying backwards and then sent a backwards kick to the other hideyack that was waiting behind him as he landed.

Once again he was surrounded by the Hideyacks who seemed to have doubled in number. Kurama merely smiled to himself and took out a rose from his hair. He raised the rose above his head and used his spirit energy to elongate the rose into his whip with the rose petals falling around him. Using a technique he hasn't used for a while he began to spin his rose whip like a lasso above him and the rose petals followed its path.

"Petals and thorns!" he said and soon the rose petals grew in number as well around him spinning about like a tornado before all turning into bright light and sending glowing sickle like light all throughout his enemies, cutting them down into nothing He smirked as he stopped swinging his rose whip about and shrunk it back into its seed form. All of his attackers were nothing more than unrecognizable piles of body parts which all vanished into thin air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! Did you see that!" Chip exclaimed as they watched the fight end. It was truly an amazing sight; they have never seen such a fighter of that caliber before.

"Yeah! She used that rose to kill them! She's better at using plants than Xander!" Vida exclaimed excitedly, happy about finding such a great girl fighter.

"Yeah! We have to meet her!" Maddy exclaimed.

"She's kind of cute" Xander said and Nick merely shook his head "Is that all you noticed?" he asked teasingly. He too was amazed by what he saw. The girl was graceful and powerful, she made a seemingly harmless rose into a deadly weapon. Now that was something else.

Udonna kept silent as she continued to watch Kurama through the viewing globe. She senses something about the girl in the forest that she can't quite put her finger on it, but at least she was safe at the moment.

"Rangers go and see to her, make sure she leaves the forest safely" She said softly and watched as everyone walked out talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Udonna...She didn't seem to use magic" Claire said to which the Snow Sorceress smiled "Very observant Claire. Yes she didn't use magic, it was something else but it's not evil, just different" She said and went back

to watching Kurama through the magical globe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama gathered his backpack that he laid down on the root of a tree by the river and set off to find a way to get out of the forest, when a group of what seemed like teenagers in civilian clothing ran towards him "Well this is interesting." he thought to himself as he let the group of five stand before him.

"Hi, are you lost?" Chip said trying to contain his excitement and opted for what he thought was a small smile but to the others it was a wide grin. Everyone shook their heads in amusement.

"Hi I'm Xander" the Australian said coming up to Kurama's personal space giving his charming smile to him. Kurama had to smile inwardly.. cute... he thought and nodded

Vida was next as she pushed Xander out of the way smiling "I'm Vida and this is my sister Maddy" She said pulling her sister close. Kurama smiled and said nothing and then Nick playfully pushed them aside and introduce himself "I'm Nick" He said politely "We were walking by when we saw you looking around, and you seemed new to Briarwood so we figured you were lost and we decided to help you out" he said as the others gathered behind him.

Kurama smiled, they were obviously lying about their story, since he could sense the magical energy around these five but he did not call them on it.

"Thank you, my name is Shuiichi, but you can call me Kurama" he said in his smooth alto voice causing the others to gasp in surprise.

"You're a boy!" Xander exclaimed to which Kurama rolled his eyes at. He figured that they all thought he was a girl. He was not surprised in the least.

"Xander!" everyone said reprimanding their tall friend and smiled apologetically at Kurama

"Its alright, I'm quite used to it" he said and shrugged.

Xander scratched the back of his head and smiled his still charming smile; After all he was attracted to boys as well.

"Well lets not wait here any longer, let's get Kurama out of here" Nick said, though he knew they were all dying inside to ask him about his fight but they had to put on their normal teenager act.

"Not so fast Rangers!" a deep voice echoed behind them and soon Korag appeared in the same way the hideyacks did.

Everyone turned around and got into fighting stances. Kurama merely raised an eyebrow. Rangers? He thought puzzled. But he didn't have enough time to think it through as Xander and the rest got in front of him as if to protect him from the mysterious creature clad in blue armor.

"I want to fight, that person behind you to see if he's worthy opponent" Korag said in his usual condescending tone.

"Leave him alone! He's done nothing to you!" Nick said angrily, now they would have no choice but to morph in front of Kurama thus revealing their secret. He doubted that Kurama would just run away if they told him too. After that display of fighting ability, it would be impossible.

"Yea! Go back to the hell hole you came from!" Vida said while in her slight fighting stance.

"I will not negotiate this, Rangers. Have him fight me or you all will perish where you stand." Korag said impatiently He knew the rangers wouldn't risk their secret by morphing in front of a stranger. But he was forcing them too which was part of his plan, but his agenda was to fight the one that killed his Hideyacks so quickly. While the rangers always manages them to retreat none of them were able to destroy them like this new person did and he was thoroughly intrigued.

"If that's what you wish" Kurama said interrupting the conversation and stepped forward only to be stopped by Xander. "Are you crazy? He'll kill you!" He said with a panicked voice.

"Yeah just let go and let us handle him Kurama" Nick said trying to help Xander convince the redhead to leave. "We can take him" Chip said putting in his two cents.

"Please Kurama go" Maddy and Vida said at the same time.

Kurama sighed and shook his head "I never backed down from a challenged, and besides how are you going to fight him? You're all only kids like me" He said softly adapting fake worried tone.

Everyone looked at each other after what Kurama said and sighed. He had a point, but they couldn't just reveal their secret. Or can they? After all Kurama too was pretending that he was just a normal kid that was simply lost in the woods.

"Enough talking! Wolf Attack!" Korag yelled as he pointed his shield to them and sent out blasts of dark wolf head shaped energy at them.

Kurama saw the attack and quickly pulled the closest to him to safety, which was Xander. He fell on top of the green mystic ranger and protected him from the blasts that exploded all around them.as the attacks stopped. he lifted his body from Xanders and looked at the other boy and smiled "Are you alright?" he said softly and quickly got off extending his hand to the other as he stood up.

Xander could only nod and took the offered hand and stood up as well. His heart was racing from being so close to Kurama earlier. "Um… thanks.." He said nervously and watched as everyone got up as well.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked his teammate and they all nodded.

"I won't ask again, Stranger fight me!" Korag yelled to Kurama who merely narrowed his eyes at the armored fighter.

"Careful for what you ask for" Kurama said and from his right hand vines with thorns grew and wrapped themselves around his wrist and then hand and then interlacing past his knuckles forming a sword like shape. At this point Kurama didn't care if the other saw. He knew they were magical so it wasn't much of a big deal if he used his own version of magic.

Everyone stared in surprised as they saw the vine appear around Kurama's hand and doesn't seem to be in pain despite the thorns on them.

"Impressive, but not that great" Korag said and pulled out his sword from his shield. "Come stranger and fight me." He commanded to Kurama, which made the kitsune even madder. No one ordered him around especially if it was an opponent. He stood his ground and asked the others to step back. "You are the challenger; warrior should it be the other way around?" He said in teasing voice but there was no amusement in his tone.

"Korag growled and held his sword tightly "Very well, prepare yourself! Your vines are nothing to my blade!" He yelled and ran straight on toward Kurama.

Kurama took a stance as if he was a fencer and held his vine sword in front of his face. He stood calmly in his spot waiting for the right time to counter attack. He had already took the necessary steps to gain his victory by spreading seeds around as he tackled Xander to the ground earlier.

Korag was close now and began to swing his sword downwards, and at the last second Kurama dodged, moving in a blur and appeared behind Korag and countered with a slash on the enemy's back sending him stumbling forwards, sparks flying out of his armor. Korag growled and turned around and attacked once more with his sword only to have Kurama block it with his vine sword and then Kurama made a sweeping motion in front of Korag's chest and sent Korag stumbling backwards as he was slashed again.

"How!" he growled as he looked at the mark on his chest plate and when he looked to Kurama there was now a bamboo stick in his other hand. He was about to charge once more but he found his foot caught on something the his whole body was covered in thick branches coiled around his body like a snake. He tried breaking free but he couldn't as the branches got harder and put more pressure on him crushing him.

The Rangers were speechless as they watched the fight. Kurama got Korag beat in 3 moves. They didn't even see his second weapon until it was too late for Korag. And they all wondered when Kurama summoned those branches which held the dark wizard captive.

"Surrender now and I'll let you walk away with your life" Kurama said in a serious tone his face emotionless as he stared down his opponent, his eyes showing hints of gold in them. He let out another burst of his spirit energy making the branches around his enemy get harder and squeeze harder. He watched as Korag struggled against his bind, his sword and shield laid around his feet.

"I'll never surrender" Korag said but soon he fell to the ground suddenly feeling weak. He looked up at Kurama and growled "What have you done to my magic?" he demanded as he struggled without fruition against the binds.

Kurama smirked "Those aren't ordinary branches" he said and soon a tree that looks like that has a face shot up from the ground the branches connected to it. It was his tree of evil hallucinations but in order for the hallucinations to work the tree must have been imbedded into his enemies' body, but for his purpose in this particular fight, he used it to simply siphon the energy from his opponent using his spirit energy to make it grow.

"This tree will continue to suck up your magic, until nothing is left. I repeat surrender now and I let you live" He said once more narrowing his eyes daring Korag to refuse.

Korag growled in defeat "Fine I surrender warrior" He said softly. He felt his magic and energy drained away he had no choice. Kurama nodded and banished the tree back into its seed form instantaneously.

Korag could barely get up as he felt the tree free him. He gathered his nearby sword and shield and chanted a spell that summoned the dark seal which took him through the ground.

The rangers watched still speechless as to what happened. Kurama was more powerful than they thought he was. To be able to drain away magic with a tree and incapacitate Korag like that was simply amazing. Kurama was indeed something else. They were glad too that was on the good side, or so they hope. They wouldn't want to fight him.

Chip was the first to break from his stupor as Korag vanished and jumped up and down in joy "Wow! You beat him! You beat him!" He said running to Kurama. The others soon followed and they all gathered around him.

"You're awesome!" Vida said

"You were amazing!" Maddy exclaimed

"You gotta show me how you did that!" Xander said excitedly.

"You totally owned him!" Nick said laughing.

Kurama smiled and shook off the compliment. "Well this was a very interesting first meeting" He said amusedly and the others couldn't agree more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay chapter one done.

Hope you guys like it

and if you didn't guess yet. It will be a Xander/Kurama, but maybe towards the end.

Read and Review please!

Next chapter. Meetings Part two. Kurama in Root Core.


	2. Meetings Part two, Kurama in Root Core

Chapter Two

Monday, April 24, 2006

10:02 AM

**Chapter two: Meetings Part two, Root Core**

**Power Rangers Mystic Force and Yu Yu Hakusho Cross Over**

**Disclaimer**: The Power Rangers are not mine, the same goes for Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairings: Possible Kurama/Xander

Kurama marveled at the sight of what the other's called Root Core. At the base of a giant tree was a dragon head shaped entrance gate, made up of the same matter as the tree. He followed the 5 color coded teenagers who were animatedly explaining what the place was but not really saying more than they were sorcerers and sorceress in training. Kurama was not fooled he knew there was more to the story that these kids were telling him, the only question was what. He figured it has to do with the_ Ranger _thing that, Korag? Was talking about.

They all entered the base of Root core and soon pass through an automatic door; Kurama figured that it was probably related to magic. Since he knows there couldn't be any electricity in the strong hold. Despite being surprised at the development, he felt at ease in Root Core, being that it was in the same element of his own personal arsenal. The others ushered him inside, and soon he was met with an even interesting sight. IN the middle of what he could say the base level was a huge circular table with symbols going around, each one illuminated by the same colors as the five wore. In the middle of it was a huge crystal ball, he guessed that it was what made it possible for the others to find him. There were stairs that lead up to a platform and in the middle front of it was a book. His eyes descended upon an elderly woman with red hair and white outfit and next to her was a blonde girl wearing a dress of some sort. He smiled to himself, _she must be their mentor. Her energy is powerful._ He thought as he observed them quietly.

"And this is, Udonna and Clare" Xander said. Xander had to look at Kurama, he took in everything so quietly and it doesn't seem that he was too overly impressed about everything. There was a calculating and appreciative look in his eyes but being impressed wasn't one of them. He frowned slightly at that. To him and the others, Root core was an impressive place. He had to wonder what exactly Kurama has experienced for him to be such a great fighter and be as calm about everything as he is, when others would be excited or nervous.

"Udonna is our teacher in all things magical" Vida cut said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Udonna" Kurama said softly and gave a bow to the snow ranger.

Udonna smiled and gave a small bow of her own "Its nice to meet you, Kurama is it?" she said inspecting Kurama from the moment he entered.

"Hi I'm Clare" the sorceress in training piped up as she stepped up next to Udonna.

"Hello Clare" He said with a smile "The others informed me that you built this place on your own. Quite impressive, you must be really powerful" the kitsune said as he took another look around the place.

The others just watch the exchange. Kurama was so mature in ways that they were not and they could tell he was quite intelligent.

"Why thank you Kurama, it was just years of practice is all" Udonna replied modestly and the others had to smile.

"Well I hope I'm not imposing or intruding" He replied.

"No not at all, anyone who can defeat Korag is a friend of ours, isn't that right rangers?" Udonna said softly. If they were going to find out anything about Kurama they were also have to reveal some things to him as well.

Kurama turned around to look at the five teens and raised an eyebrow "Rangers? Hmmm exactly what does she mean by that?" He asked though he had an inclination now of what it was.

The others looked at each other then back to Kurama puzzled. "You mean you don't know about Power Rangers? Were the Mystic force Rangers" chip said in a slightly disappointed tone. He thought that they were more famous than that.

"And the one you fought, were called Hidiacks and Korag. They are a part of the evil empire of demons who wished to take over earth." Nick said convincingly, though not so long ago he would have laughed hearing such a thing.

They expected Kurama to laugh and get them to admit that they were joking, but they had no reaction like that from him. He was simply calm and nodded in understanding.

"Power Rangers? Hmm… I understand that's quite an honor and a great cross to bear" He said softly trying not to make it sound that he was insulting them, though he had to mentally scoff at the idea of power rangers. Of course he has heard of them, there were many Power Ranger incarnations back in Japan. Koenma let them handle the visible threat of aliens and mutants that always wanted to rule the world, while he and the spirit detective team handled the invisible threat of demons from the demon realm.

"I guess I must thank you for being here to protect us from the incoming threat." He continued in a serious tone, though his inner demon was itching for a sarcastic remark.

"Yes it is quite a cross indeed, but I could not have picked any better than these kids to save the world" Udonna cut in.

"And If I may how is it that you have such great powers?" The older woman asked. Kurama figured that they were all dying to hear about himself. He wondered if Koenma would get into a hissy fit if he ever found out that he revealed the secrets of the spirit world. But he had no choice it seems; besides Koenma would understand.

"Ah the question I was expecting to hear" He said with a softly. "Well it's quite hard to explain, but to put it simply I don't use any form of magic. I manipulate plants by harnessing the power of the spirit." He explained which made the other's eyes widen in surprise. "Of course there are other ways of using the power of the spirit, but my affinity for plants is what drives me to use my power in such a method." He continued. He wasn't going to explain to them about Youko naturally and in a sense he did use spirit energy, in his human form that is but he can also tap into his demon energy as well.

"Power of the spirit? I didn't know it was possible to harness the power of one's spirit" Udonna said truly intrigued about the revelation.

"But would that take years of training?" Chip cut in asking his question.

Kurama smiled "Of course. Training the spirit is much more different than training the body. While the body could become very strong, the spirit has an endless potential. Though some have to train to unlock their spirit's potential, some were born with unusual spirit strength enabling them to tap into their spirit's energy and use it. Also in tapping your spirit's energy, you'll be able to see what the unseen is. For instance ghosts and spirits."

"So I'm guessing you're one of those who were born with strong spirit energy?" the red mystic ranger asked.

Kurama smiled and nodded, in a way he was. "Indeed… a master of martial arts and also a master of harnessing the spirit energy found me, and trained me intensively."

"That's why you're so great back there" Maddy said softly, trying to process all the information she got so far.

"Well that and fighting evil spirits and demons forces you to develop fast." he said with a shrug.

"You fought demons before?" they all asked in unison.

"Yes there are demons that are attracted to high spirit energy, and they attack those who possess it to get that power for themselves, that and for a quick meal." He said in a tone that made it sound like it was something so trivial.

"So how old were you when you started fighting demons?" Vida asked curiously.

"Hmm perhaps since I was 10" Kurama said in a casual manner. Of course when he answered he was thinking back when he was still Youko Kurama.

"No way!"

"Unbelievable!"

Everyone exclaimed at once. It was truly a shock to find someone who had gone into battle with dangerous creatures one as young as Kurama. Little did they know that he was more than a thousand years old.

"Before I forget, the advantage of using spirit energy is that it's invisible to the naked eye, if you're not a demon nor able to tap into your spirit's power. Psychics can see it as well." He said smiling at the other's reaction.

"No wonder we didn't see any flare of magic when he defeated Korag" Xander said in awe.

"And there is another advantage, while one mastered using his spirit energy, they can also learn to use other forms of energy like for example..." He said as he held up Xander's cell/wand seeing him use it earlier while he was demonstrating their own magic to him earlier and magically transformed his clothes into his usual fighting garb. Instead of the Yellow one he used in the finals of the dark tournament, it was green this time.

"Magic" He finished his sentence.

Everyone took a step back "How did you get my wand?" Xander asked surprised, after he fumbled for his cell phone but found nothing in its holster.

Kurama smiled as he handed him his wand back "It's a skill I developed when I have disarm my opponents" He didn't want to mention that he was once a thief.

"Well it seems our new friend has a lot of surprises. But what exactly brought you to Briarwood?" Udonna said after that show.

"My teacher had asked me for a reconnaissance mission. She said that there reports of demons here and she wanted to make sure it was not the same as those we fought" He explained "But meeting you guys have now confirmed that it was not, but they are demons none the less."

And at the same time, the crystal ball flashed and everyone gathered around it immediately.

"Necrolai is in the plaza with a new monster... Go rangers!" Udonna said urgently. They all nodded and got into positions. Kurama stood back with Udonna and Clare and watched.

"Ready!" Nick said opening his cell morpher

"Ready!" everyone answered opening their own morphers as well.

"Magical source! Mystic Force!" everyone yelled and held out their wands to the ceiling.

Kurama watched in wonder as the room was filled with impressive show of lights and energy, which nearly overloaded his senses, but luckily it was over as quickly as it began. There stood in front of him were the five teenagers now dressed in their ranger uniforms in very bright assorted colors.

"Good luck rangers" Udonna said and Kurama just nodded opting to stay behind. He wanted to see how well these five would fight without getting attacked himself. Not that he wouldn't be able to defend himself but that would take away from his observation.

"I'll be seeing you when you return, good luck" Kurama said to the rangers, though he was particularly looking at Xander in his green ranger uniform.

Everyone nodded and got to their brooms and their exit ports.

Kurama could hear them chant "Galwit Mysto Aeritan" Behind the color coded doors and watched in Udonna's crystal ball as they sped off in their flying contraptions.

"The fighter that beat you so easily is not with the Rangers, Korag. Could it be that you have lost your warriors edge if you can't even beat a puny human!" Morticon mocked the Knight wolf as they watched the rangers fight the latest monster.

"He merely caught me by surprise, using powers I have not encountered before" Korag went of the defensive "He will not beat me next time" He said his fist clenched tightly as he remembered the encounter. He was still weak from the fight but he was able to recharge his dark magic while being in the underworld.

"Excuses, excuses, go be useful and find a spell that will free me!" Morticon roared his half machine body working rapidly as he released steam above his head.

Korag said nothing as he left, vowing to destroy Morticon himself one day.

Kurama watched as the Rangers finished the monster in their robotic forms before transforming back into their smaller ranger forms. The fight itself was interesting to watch. They defeated the Hidiacks with no problem though they had a bit of a hard time fighting the Monster and the bat like creature, which Udonna identified as Necrolai, the queen of vampires. It was obvious to him that the rangers were still new to the fighting, they moved with great agility and flexibility but they still needed to work on their fighting technique.

He was glad though that they managed to destroy him, but only to find out later that the monster could easily put itself back together and grow in a huge size with the aid of dark magic. He was surprise naturally when the rangers transformed themselves into their "titan" forms and then combined to make one fighting robot. The fight lasted for about 10 minutes with the rangers taking a lot of hits before managing to counter with a powerful strike before delivering the final blow. For him to fight a monster that size he would have to be in his Youko form and summoning his deadliest of plants. The monster's size was not something really to fear since he only grew in size not power, well perhaps he seemed to upgrade from a B class to an upper B class within that transformation. The S class demons in the demon world were much bigger and powerful. No doubt could crush the rangers and the monster with a flick of their pinky finger. But he knew not to underestimate your ally's ability as well as your opponents.

He smiled as he watched the rangers power down and celebrate amongst themselves, though now how was he suppose to break it to them that He would have to leave eventually to return to normal life? Kurama pondered that, but he decided that he'll stay for the 3 weeks he was off from school and see if he could help the rangers in anyway, before sending a formal report to Koenma after wards. He smiled as the crystal ball showed a close up of Xander smiling and laughing. Indeed he would have to stay a while.

Chapter two done Yay!

Well hope you guys liked it.

Review would be appreciated, whether good or bad criticism.


	3. Volunteering

Chapter Three

Tuesday, July 11, 2006

6:28 PM

Chapter 3: Volunteering

Disclaimer: Once again Power Rangers Mystic Force is not mine, the same goes for Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairings: Kurama/Xander

* * *

After the mini celebration of defeating the newest monster, the rangers headed back to Root core. As promised Kurama was still there, but he was talking to Udonna about something when the five teens came in. Hearing the others come in Kurama and Udonna breaks their conversation to face the smiling faces of the rangers. 

"Well done rangers" Udonna said with a smile her arms opening up in gesture before coming together again, a way of showing her congratulations.

"Yes indeed, it was quite a battle to witness" Kurama said next with a smile. "I'm quite impressed." He said sincerely, which earned smiles and nods from the five rangers.

"Um... So what were you two talking about?" Chip said having noticed earlier when they came in.

"Yeah, it looked pretty serious" Maddy said curious as well.

Udonna looked to Kurama and looked back to the rangers smiling more. "Well its good news, Kurama has volunteered to help you with your fighting techniques. He will be training you for a while to improve your hand to hand combat skills." Udonna explained, and couldn't help but let out a slight laugh at the astonished looks on her rangers.

"You mean we're going to have to spar with Kurama?" Vida said still shock.

Audible gulps could be heard from the color coded teens. Kurama had to chuckle. "It's alright I won't hurt you…" he said softly and a small grin appeared on his face teasing the rangers "too much..." he finished. The others looked at each other then looked back to Kurama giving him weak smiles. The sight of their uncomfortable faces made Udonna and Kurama laugh.

"Do not worry, I'll merely help you with your forms and also help you develop your senses. But make no mistakes, there will be a sparring exercise, and if you wish you can be in your ranger forms" Kurama said confidently, He would have to get real serious when that time comes "I will not be holding back in these spars, it will force you to develop quickly. I will also be working with you one on one and then the group." He finished calmness etched back on his face, making the rangers gulp once more nervously.

Udonna's amusement had melted from her expression as well; she knows by having such a skilled teacher in the arts of hand to hand combat, the five teenagers will also be helping themselves in future battles. She saw how efficient in fighting Kurama is and how he makes no wasteful movements, having the rangers in the same proficiency will make them a formidable force.

"Rangers its late, why don't you all go home and get some rest, and please accompany Kurama so he may find a place to stay. I offered but he insisted on finding a place for his own." Udonna said with a slight annoyance from earlier. Kurama could be very stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Well I have a spare room in my place and my parents won't mind" Xander said making the others look at him strangely. Chip, Vida and Maddy have known Xander ever since he moved to the United States and not once did he invite them to his place.

"I don't want to intrude, I'm sure if you just point me to a cheap hotel…" Kurama started to argue but Xander cut him off. "No, I insist!" he said giving a smile to Kurama putting forth his full charm into it. Kurama had to roll his eyes; He was beginning to be a sucker for that smile. Sighing he nodded. "Very well for the night, but tomorrow I find a hotel" He said in a light tone, smiling back to Xander and giving the Australian teen a taste of his own charming smile.

Xander wanted to protest but he didn't want question from his friends later on so he agreed "Okay just for the night. We have work in the morning anyways so I can show you a place on the way" He said softly, his bold persona slipping away at Kurama's smile.

The others watched the exchange between the two and Maddy was the first to catch on. She grinned to herself, out of everyone she was the only person that Xander ever said about his predilections. Xander was attracted to girls yes but to Maddy, he always seemed to be trying to hard to charm the ladies. She of course has witnessed male customers at the Rock Porium flirt with him and he seemed to be more at ease flirting back with males than females. Well Kurama in a way seemed feminine enough but there is masculinity there. It doesn't help Xander's case that Kurama was quite a looker himself.

Vida was the next to realize what this strange air that happened to form between Xander and Kurama, it was attraction and she can almost touch it. She smiled for a bit then frowned. Why hasn't Xander said anything before? She decided that she'll have to talk to him later.

Chip was smiling as he noticed a shiny object and got distracted by it.

Nick just shrug at the exchange thinking it was nothing but a friend offering to help another friend. He was dense when it came to some things, and this was one of them.

Udonna just smiled to herself and got distracted as Clare managed to trip onto something. She shook her head and sighed, Clare was so much a like her mother. Thinking of that made her a bit sad but banished the thought immediately. It would do no good to dwell on the past.

"Well it seems everything is settled then, Good night rangers and to you Kurama. I will see you all tomorrow" She said with a smile and went towards the stairs to go to her room.

Everyone nodded and started to head out. Outside they all stopped by a tree and looked to Kurama "Well from here we can teleport ourselves to the city" Nick said as he tapped the tree. "Um Nick…" Maddy interrupted "We usually use the tree in front of the Rock Porium, but I'm sure Kurama here haven't seen the Rock Porium yet…so Yea I don't think its going to work that well for him" She said, as always being the voice of common sense.

Kurama blinked and nodded, that would be a conundrum, "Well I have left my motorcycle at the edge of the forest before I entered the magical barrier, would this tree be able to bring me to where I left it?" He asked in hope, seeing as it was already dark and he did not feel up to the task of walking around the forest trying to find his way back to his ride.

Hearing that made Nick some what excited. "You ride motorcycles to! What do you ride?" He asked eagerly as he found another bike enthusiast, well he hoped. Xander was definitely intrigued and pictured Kurama riding a motorcycle. One word flashed into his head "SEXY"

Kurama smiled "Well I'm not fancy or anything, but I ride a Honda CBR150R series" He said as he pictured his beloved motorcycle.

Nick's eyes were wide in surprise "Whoa that's one nice ride. Good choice!" he said complimenting the redhead. Vida decided it was time to cut in and cleared her throat. "As nice as that is Nick, no offense Kurama, but I'm really tired and can we go?" She said in a slight whiny tone, but looked apologetically to Kurama.

Maddy is the one who decided to answer Kurama's question "Yea you can just imagine the location of your bike and the tree will teleport you to a through a tree that's near it." Maddy said with a smile "Xander can accompany you, since I'm not really sure if you can go through unless you're a mystic like us" She said voicing out her worry.

Xander just nodded and smile "Yea, you just imagine it and I'll take us through the trees Kurama" he said smiling at Maddy to which the blue ranger just sneaked in a wink at him.

"Well now that's settled, lets go!" Chip finally said and with a wave to Kurama He jumped through the portal within the tree.

"It was nice meeting you, see you tomorrow" Maddy said and waved before she too entered the portal, followed by Vida. Nick smiled as he looks at Kurama "Like they said, nice meeting you and see you tomorrow sensei!" Nick said laughing before jumping through the portal himself.

"Well it's just you and me now" Xander said with a shy smile as he rubs the back of his neck. For some reason he was nervous now…now that he was alone with Kurama. "Indeed…" Kurama said smiling his arms crossed over his shoulders. "Let's go then, we wouldn't want to worry your parents" He continued and walked closer to the tree where the others have vanished. Nodding Xander walked to Kurama and awkwardly placed his arm around the slightly shorter male. "Um…right… just think of where your bike is and I'll do the rest" Xander said nervously, his heart slightly pounding against his chest. He was so close to Kurama. Kurama smiled and nodded "I'm ready whenever you are" He said and with that Xander Placed his hand on the tree opening the portal and soon both were sucked in. A second later they fall through a tree and landed rather ungracefully nearby a red motorcycle. Xander was landed on top of Kurama while the Fox demon lied still on his back looking up at Xander. Neither said anything for a while as they just simply looked at each other, with Xander getting lost in wide mysterious green eyes. Their faces were inches apart and seemed to be getting closer until a car passed through with loud music playing and broke the moment. Xander got out of his daze and stood up blushing slightly and held out his hand to Kurama. The redhead had a small blush as well but neither was noticed by both. Taking the hand Kurama was pulled up and Xander whistled as he managed to take a look at Kurama's ride.

"That is one nice ride." Xander said as he inspecting the redhead's motorcycle. Kurama noticed that Xander was back wearing civilian clothing and not the cape and vest that he had on earlier back in Root Core.

"Thanks" he replied and grabbed his helmet that hung from one of the handles. He looked back to Xander and smiled "Well I guess I'll have to take you home, just point the way. And you might want to conjure a bike helmet for yourself; I don't seem to have brought an extra one."

Xander chuckled "Taking me home and we haven't even gone on a first date yet" He said without thinking, but immediately caught his slip causing him to blush profusely. "I…um..." He tried to save himself but couldn't and continued to mumble "Well not that, we would go on a date ... I don't even know if you like guys and um..." _Xander stop it!_ He mentally screamed as he could hear himself talk incoherently. Kurama just smiled as he watched Xander babble. Shaking his head he decided that He'll have to make the first move on this one and walked over to the taller male and claimed his lips shutting the green ranger up immediately. When he pulled back he was faced with a shock look from the other boy, he touched Xander's lips and lick the other's upper lip "Does that that give you inclinations as to what I like?" He asked in a teasing tone and pulled away and went to mount his motorcycle. He put on his helmet before revving up his engine and kicking the stand back. He looked to Xander and motioned for him to get on. Xander snapped out of his daze for the second time that night as he heard the purring of Kurama's motorcycle and nodded to the shorter male a smile gracing his lips. Pulling out his cell/wand he conjured up a green helmet and placed it on his head before mounting Kurama's bike as well, He was nervous about holding Kurama's waist but the red head simply grabbed his arms and placed it around his waist. "Hold on tight" Kurama said loudly so he can hear, Xander being the good boy that he is, held tightly as Kurama sped off, racing down the road towards the city.

After 30 minutes Kurama had stopped at a big house, which Xander calls home. As Kurama parked his motorcycle in the driveway, he noticed that there doesn't seem to be anyone else at home. The house itself looked new maybe about 10 years or so. The exterior of the house is made of bricks the roof tiles were as well. There was a porch that seemed to have been added since it contrasted against the brick motif, having made up of wood painted in a darker hue of green. Kurama followed Xander as he was led up to the front door. "Your house is quite nice, Xander" Kurama said softly as He watched the green ranger fumble with his keys.

"Thanks…I thought so too when we moved here from Australia." He said followed by and "aha!" as he managed to open the door. "Home sweet home" Xander said as he held the door for Kurama and gestured him to walk through first. The inside of the house was warm and welcoming. The house had a beautiful redwood floor that was quite shiny, a sign of being polished just recently. From the front door there was another door way that lead up to the living room where the couches faced a big fire place. The walls were painted in red making it look quite appealing. The furniture's themselves were quite modern, one he had seen in the new catalogues where it was mostly shaped of squares and rectangles. There were several family pictures hanging on the walls as well.

"C'mon I'll show you to the guestroom" Xander said cutting in on Kurama's inspection of his home. He was a bit perturbed that Xander wouldn't want to show him the rest of his home, but figured that the green ranger was tired and probably will do it some other time. Nodding Kurama made sure his back pack was not falling off his shoulders and followed Xander to a hallway that led up to another hallway where there were several doors, he assumed that those are the bedrooms. "Here is the guestroom" Xander said as he led Kurama to a redwood door at the end of the hall "There's a bathroom inside and there should be clean sheets already on the bed. If you need me I'll be just next door" Xander said with a soft smile. He looked at Kurama as he scratched the back of his neck. Kurama smiled at him and noticed the slight hesitation on the Green ranger's part "It's just a good night kiss Xander, not rocket science" He said jokingly. He stepped closer to the taller male. "Thanks for letting me stay here Xander" he said softly making his voice a bit husky as he stroked the taller male's face.

Xander sighed and leaned in to the touch, he was quite sure that he had never felt this way before. It made him nervous and giddy. He looked back to Kurama and smiled before leaning in to place a kiss on the red head's lips. The kiss was chaste but sweet none the less. Xander looked back to Kurama as he pulled away "You're welcome" He replied. Kurama smiled and pulled the other for another kiss then broke away and entered his room "night Xander" he said to the other male before closing his door. Xander stood there dazed yet again, and blinked some as Kurama shut the door. Xander touched his lips and couldn't help but grin. Good night indeed. With one look to Kurama's door, he sighed happily and went to his own room and hopefully sleep.

* * *

Chapter 3 done…Hope you guys like it  
Next chapter: Helping out.. based on the episode Petrified Xander 

As Always Read and Review Please.


	4. Staying and Helping Out

**Chapter Four: Staying and Helping Out**

**Mystics and a Demon**

**Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are not mine, the same applies to Yu Hakusho **

**Pairings: Xander and Kurama **

**The chapter is loosely based on the episode "Petrified Xander"**

* * *

Morning came and for Xander it was a rude awakening by the blaring sound of his alarm clock. He almost fell out of bed from being startled by the noisy contraption, letting out a few muttered curses as he got up; irritated by the fact that he was awoken from his wonderful dream. His lips curled into a smile as he remembered the dream, where he and Kurama were having a picnic. The events from last night came to him as well which made his smile widened into a grin. He sighed dreamily as he remembered the kiss that occurred between him and the handsome redhead. The feel of those soft lips on his and the sweet taste he found inside those skillful lips, was heaven to Xander. He was sure that Kurama isn't the type to make the first move, but after what happened he guessed its best not to assume things. Shaking his head out of his dreamy state, he walked to his bathroom to get ready for work.

After 45 minutes he was all showered and dressed for work. He headed to the kitchen to make something to eat, then wake up Kurama, however as he rounded in the corner he stopped in his tracks in surprise. Kurama was already at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper, and in front of him was a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast and a glass of juice. When Kurama sensed Xander, he placed the paper down and smiled at the younger teen. "Good Morning. I made breakfast for you, my token of thanks for letting me stay here for the night" Kurama said with a cheerful tone and took another sip of his coffee. Xander blinked a few times before registering what Kurama said. He plastered a smile of his own and sat across the redhead.

"Good morning to you too, and this looks great, and it was no problem really." He said happily before indulging himself with the food Kurama had prepared. "Oh wow, this is great, way better than what my mom could cook up" He said truthfully. Kurama smiled and shook his head. "Well thank you, I've had a lot of practice now that I'm living alone here in a foreign country" He said light heartedly. Xander looked at him in confusion. " You mean you weren't born here?" He asked, with the way Kurama spoke without any traces of any other accents, he thought the redhead was born and raised in the states. Kurama merely shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. "No I grew up in Japan actually, I've only been in the country for a year since I was accepted to go to a University here, with everything being paid for." He said with a shrug and little modesty. "But you don't have any accents" Xander said his own accent well pronounced. Kurama chuckled "Well I was always good with learning that includes languages. I could speak fluent French and German as well. But you know, English is one of the main Foreign language thought in Schools back in Japan."He explained.

Xander just nodded awed that Kurama was so well educated. It made him a bit ashamed that he only did enough in school to get C's and nothing more. Not that he wasn't smart but that He just didn't put that much effort in school, that was more like Maddy's and Chip's area of expertise. He had no doubt though that he could do well in school if he just tried a bit harder.

They finished up breakfast minutes later and headed out the door with the intent on Xander's part to show Kurama where the hotels are. Kurama opted to just walk with Xander since the Aussie claimed that his house was walking distance to his work place and the hotels and the tree in front of the Rock Porium was a short cut to root core. As they rounded a street corner, Kurama could see a throng of hotel buildings, ranging from the Hilton to the Holiday Inn as they walked down the block while Kurama was deciding which place he would like to stay in Xander piped in."Are you sure you don't want to stay at my house? My parents are on vacation and wont be back till next month" He asked in a pleading voice then followed up with his charming smile. Kurama had the urge to sigh and give in, Xander was too cute for his own good. "I'm sure Xander, and with only the two of us living there? Temptation is bound to get out of hand" He said in a preachy way that made Xander roll his eyes.

"C'mon Kurama, I promise to be a good little ranger and keep your virtue" He teased while he was trying to persuade the redhead. Kurama sighed and shook his head, He assumed that Xander was not going to give this up until he agrees. Sighing once more he shrugs his shoulders and nodded "All right . . . " he said in defeat "I'll stay, but you have to promise to be good" Kurama grinned as he teased the Australian teen. Xander rolled his eyes "Don't make it sound like a chore, Kurama" He said pouting slightly, but that soon vanished as the prospect of being with Kurama constantly made him grin. Grabbing the redhead by his wrist, he began to drag Kurama away from the Hotel district and onto the Rock Porium. Kurama sighed but stopped Xander from moving forward by pulling him back "Well I guess I should say this now, before anything else happens." He began softly "I'll only be in town for three weeks Xander and after that I have to go back to school, for another month. Its final's weeks soon and I do have to get back to my studies." He said looking at the slightly taller teen squarely in the eye. He almost felt bad to see the other's happy expression melts away. Moving closer to the teen, he caressed his cheek not caring if everyone passing could see. "But, luckily for you, I'm advanced in my studies and the trip from there to here are only two hours" he said with a smile and couldn't help but chuckle as Xander's face lit up and soon Kurama found himself engulfed in a strong hug. Kurama sighed and hugged the other back patting his head as he did. "We don't have to rush into anything, Xander" he whispered, almost cursing at himself for having develop an attraction to this human.

As the two broke away from the hug, they didn't notice Vida and Maddy passing by in their car, they didn't stop though and only kept going. "OMG sis did you see that?"Vida said in surprise, though it was more for Maddy's benefit than hers. "Yea sis, they're so cute together" Maddy gushed and giggled as she turned around just to see Kurama give Xander a peck on the cheek. "Xander works fast" Vida said with a slight grin. Maddy looked at her sister "You mean, you're not mad that he didn't tell us about his less than heterosexual proclivities?" The blue ranger said with her big vocabulary shining through. Vida glanced at Maddy as she turned in the nearest street corner that would take them to Rock Porium finally; she let out a sigh and parked the car as they reached their destination "Why would I be angry? disappointed maybe that he didn't tell us, but I'm Xander's friend, why would his choice of partners would make me want to be angry at him?" Vida said showing much maturity about the situation. "Besides like you said, they look cute together" she said with a grin and got out of the car, followed by Maddy.

As they walked in Toby greeted them happily and let them continue on, He knows that the girls knew their duties and they were quite good at their jobs. The next one to enter was chip only a few minutes after the girls and Toby greeted him also. Chip immediately went to Vida who was setting up the DJ booth, while Maddy was checking the store displays to make sure everything is in place. "Hey V" Chip said in his usual cheery disposition. Vida smiled "Hello Chip" She said as she picked out the songs she was going to play for the next hour or so. Chip watched her work for a second before pulling out the second half of the fire heart scroll. "I've been working on this all night and I still can't figure out how to solve it, without the other half" Chip said with a slight disappointment. Vida had to take pity on him and patted his shoulder "Don't think about it too much, the solution will come to you... you just have to wait for it." Chip nodded and smiled and re rolled the scroll and placed it back into his pockets "Thanks V, well off to work now" He said with a grin and left the dj booth to check some inventory at the back.

"And here is the Rock Porium!" Xander said as he and Kurama arrived at the ranger's work place. Kurama smiled, the place was a quaint little music store but he could tell how much Xander liked working there with the tone of pride in the green ranger's voice as he exclaimed their arrival. "It looks quite nice Xander" Kurama said softly, feeling the need to say something about the place. Xander grinned and pulled Kurama in by the hand. Kurama rolled his eyes and let himself be pulled in. If Hiei could see him now, he would never hear the end of it. The great Youko Kurama being dragged along by an excited human, a power ranger no less. Yes he would definitely not hear the end of Hiei's teasing about this one. Hiei has always scoffed at the idea of power rangers; Kurama did too , but his opinion of that changed after seeing some of the battles in the news and some in person though he was always far away to be in any sort of danger. Now here he was practically starting a relationship with one of them. Kurama sighed, he just hoped that none of this gets into Hiei's ears. The other members of the spirit detective though, he is sure that he won't be a topic of ridicule, Kuwabara had always express his feelings of jealousy because the power rangers get to wear 'cool' outfits and pilot a giant robot. The same thing applies for Yusuke. The spirit detective always wanted to confront the power rangers and wait until they take out their zords so he could kick them out of it when they formed the Mega Zord . Kurama chuckled at the thought, Yusuke piloting a mega zord? He would probably cause more damage than good.

Kurama was taken out of his reverie when Xander spoke again "And this is our wonderful and the best boss ever, Toby" He said smiling as a man with curly hair walked up to them "Xander you made it! Who's your friend?" He asked looking at Kurama. "Toby this is ..." Xander paused trying to decide whether to introduce him as Kurama or his real name which he forgot already, but luckily Kurama stepped in seeing his distress "Shuichi" Kuram said softly and extended his hands towards Toby, whose eyes widened when he heard Kurama speak. Kurama just smiled, not surprised at the reaction he got. "Oh..um..nice to meet you" Toby said nervously as he quickly shook Kurama's hand.

"Shuichi, is an old friend who came to visit" Xander lied smoothly, Toby nodded and went back to his office to pre-occupy himself with puzzles that he had a sudden addiction to. Kurama looked at the Aussie teen and gave him a pout "I'm just your friend?" he said softly teasing the green ranger unknowingly. Xander blinked and quickly tried to placate Kurama "Um...well we are aren't we? And we haven't really..um you know.." He began to babble. He heard a laughter from behind him to see Maddy giggling softly. "He's just teasing you Xander"the blue ranger said with a grin on her face as she walked over to the two. "Hello Kurama...was Xander a good host to you?" amusement rolling off the blue mystic's tone as she addressed the redhead. Kurama raised an eyebrow, he could clearly see that Maddy was implying something and he probably knew what. Xander was pouting when he learned that Kurama was teasing him and went to the back of the counter making it seems that he was getting himself busy for work. Kurama chuckled at the green ranger, then turned to the blue one "Yes, Xander was quite Hospitable actually, he even made breakfast." Kurama tried to keep his lips from curving into a grin when he saw Maddy's reaction "Xander can cook?" She said in surprise, causing the green ranger to look up "huh?" he asked clearly confused. "You cooked Kurama breakfast? Since when can you cook?" Maddy inquired, Xander looked back to Kurama who merely gave him a wink and nodded his head gesturing for him to play along. Xander smiled and looked back to Maddy " Well Kurama is a special case, so I made an exception and also being the good host that I am" Xander said as pulled slightly on his shirt and showing his 'perfect profile' before turning back to Maddy to finish his sentence "I decided to cook him a nice breakfast." Maddy pouted and Kurama chuckled.

"Kurama!" Chip said exuberantly as he noticed the redhead by the counter talking to Maddy and Xander. Kurama turned around as he heard his name and smiled as he saw Chip cheerfully greeting him. "Hello Chip, good to see you too" he said softly. "So what do you think of Rock Porium?" Chip asked grinning, "Its quite nice, I assume that if I wanted to buy good music I'll just have to come here" He said smiling and watched as Chip's face lit up "Yes! This is the best music store in the world!" The yellow ranger said bouncing on the balls of his feet. "So what music are you into?" Chip said dragging Kurama away from the other two rangers to show the redhead their collection of music.

"Aww aren't they cute..."Maddy said in teasing, she just wanted to see how Xander would react to that. "Two redheads picking out music together" She said giggling. Xander rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what the blue ranger was up to "cut the act Maddy, I know Kurama isn't interested in Chip" Maddy raised her eyebrow at him "Oh? And how do you know that?" she asked curiously also daring Xander to let something slip. Not that she didn't already know that something was going on between the two. "I just do Maddy" Xander said waving her off trying to act nonchalantly "I guess that very public display of affection earlier would cement that theory of yours eh Xander?" She was grinning broadly now as Xander turned around quickly to face her, shock evident on his face. It was also the same time that Vida came to greet Xander after saying hello to Kurama, who was still being showed music by Chip.

She noted the shock expression on Xander's face and looked to Maddy "you told him that we saw him and Kurama hugging and kissing didn't you" She said it more as a fact than a question. She grinned when Maddy nodded and looked back to Xander who was sputtering. "I..wha..what?" Vida shook her head at the green ranger laughing lightly. "Oh c'mon1 we were driving by on our way to work when we saw you and Kurama hugging and kissing on the sidewalk no less" Vida said grinning. Xander sighed and caved in. He was shock at the fact that they saw him and Kurama but the fact that Vida didn't seem to have a problem with it. But he guessed its better not to poke at that and accept it. "Fine you caught me, us. Kurama mentioned that he was leaving in three weeks to go back to school but I managed to get him to stay at my house for the remainder of his stay here. Plus He said that once his finals are over he'll come back to Briarwood" Xander finished with a dreamy expression his face. The girls shook their head and smiled "He's way gone sis" Vida said. "Yep totally smitten" Maddy agreed. Xander broke from his daydreaming and playfully glared at the girls. "Go back to work you two" He said in an authoritative voice but the girls ignored it. "Tell you what Xander, I bet you that I could make more sales than you" Vida said "and If I win you'll buy me lunch" She said confidently. The tall boy smirked "you're on" They shook hands and went back to their work.

Chip was showing Kurama their music collection on Rock when Kurama noticed something sticking out of Chip's back pocket. Curious, He swiftly snatched it without alerting Chip. Unrolling the paper, he noticed it was some kind of map which the second half was missing. He was inspecting it thoroughly when Chip looked at him and quickly pulled him close. "What are you doing?" He asked in a whispered hiss, looking around to make sure no one else saw. Kurama ignored the iron grip on his wrist, "Sorry, but I saw this sticking out of your pocket, I was just curious so I decided to borrow it and see what it was"he explained adopting an apologetic look. Chip sighed and shook his head and let him go "Sorry I just freaked for a moment." he said "This is the map to a treasure called fireheart. Udonna said that if we could find it, it will greatly help us against the fight against the dark magic" Kurama nodded and looked back at the map "But I just can't seem to figure out how to solve it without its second half" Chip said exasperatedly. Kurama smiled, figuring out puzzles like this was one of his expertise, but to him the solution was very obvious. "Have you tried putting it against a mirror?" He asked. Hearing that Chip hit his head with is palm "Why didn't I think of that!" He exclaimed. Kurama smiled "Sometimes the obvious solution is the hardest to find" Kurama said wisely and Chip smiled "thanks a lot Kurama, you really helped us out big time, I can't wait for the others to hear" he said eagerly but decided to wait until later. Kurama nodded "Well I'm on my way back to Root Core, I wanted to explore the forest more, maybe find a plant or two that I can use as a medicinal herb or perhaps a weapon" The kitsune said and waved off "I'll see you later Chip" He said softly and walked towards the front of the store to inform Xander that he was leaving as well.

* * *

After saying his goodbyes to the rangers, Kurama proceeded to the tree in front of the store, he hoped that the form of transportation the rangers used with trees will work of him. Taking a breath he made sure that no one was looking and touched the tree's bark, he remembered to think of root core for a moment it didn't seemed to be working and then the next he was pulled in quickly and then pushed off the next. He almost tripped as he landed outside of the tree next to Root core. "Well I guess that worked" Kurama thought.

"Hello Kurama. Nice to see you again" he was greeted by Clare who seemed to be on her way to pick flowers. Kurama smiled at her and nodded "Nice to see you too, Clare. Where are you off to?" Clare smiled "I'm going to pick some ingredients for a potion." Kurama nodded "Would you mind if I come along? I want to explore more of this forest" He said softly. Clare shook her head "No not at all" She said happily "Well then, lead the way... mi lady" Kurama said and gestured for Clare to go ahead and he'll follow. Clare blushed slightly and giggled.

They roamed the forest talking about, the magical world and the war that's going on at the moment. He even heard the stories on how the rangers came to be. He also heard a lot of Clare's misfires when it came to magic. Kurama took sympathy for her. On their wanderings, Kurama saw many plants and flowers that He haven't seen before, but he could tell by simply looking that some of these plants were for medicinal purposes. They also saw some magical creatures, such as fairies and gnomes. Of course seeing fairies wasn't new to Kurama, even in the demon world there were fairies. Clare stopped for a moment to inspect some flowers, checking if they are the right ones she stood up, she was going to practice her magic by levitating the flowers to her basket. Kurama raised an eyebrow, wondering why she just pick it by herself. "Levitatus Milanda" She said and flicked her hand at the flowers. Instead of using the spell as it's intended, The flowers grew and began to transform into a man eating flower with its petals forming as mouths and growing sharp teeth. Clare screamed as she watched the flower dive for her, no doubt to eat her, when Kurama went into action and got to Clare first. He managed to pick up Clare from her spot and saved her at the last minute. He put Clare down who was quite shaken up. "Stay here Clare I'll handle this" Kurama said and confronted the plant which was thrashing about. Kurama sighed and shook his head. He quickly released a burst of his spirit energy and connected it with the plant. The plant halted its thrashing and focused on Kurama, It was about to dive to him; mouth first when Kurama sent another burst of energy stopping the flower in its track. Kurama then used his connection and forced the flower back into its normal form. There was some struggling from the plant but Kurama managed to bend it will to his and soon the flower was back to being harmless.

Clare watched in awe. To her it seemed that Kurama was just staring down the plant and then poof just like that the monster flower she created was gone. Back into its place was the harmless flower she tried to levitate. She composed herself and walked over to Kurama "Thanks, Kurama that was great." She said smiling then a look of disappointment crossed her face " I was just trying to levitate it, not turn it into a monster" She said dejectedly. Kurama took pity and patted her shoulder " It's ok Clare, all you need is just more concentration. How about I teach you later about meditation? It helps in creating inner peace and connection with ones self, but also their gifts." Kurama said smiling, and Clare couldn't help smile back " that would be great, thank you" she said happily and went to pick the flower by hand. "Well I got what I needed" She said "I'll be heading back to Root core, are you coming or do you still want to explore?' She asked. Kurama just nodded "I'll be exploring more, but I'll be there soon" He said and waved as Clare walked back to root core. Kurama sighed and looked back at the flower. He bent down and took some seed from it. After getting what he needed, he set off to continue his exploration.

The rangers were all gathered back in Root core after the whole deal with Xander's zit, he remembered that Kurama had solved the conundrum as the fire heart scroll. Xander was still pouting about his 'perfect profile being ruined and the others were rolling their eyes. "Kurama, suggested that I hold the Half of the fire heart next to a mirror. At first I didn't get it, but after thinking about it and seeing Xander look in the mirror It made sense. Taking the mirror from the green ranger's hand he placed it on the table where Maddy, Nick and Vida were. "The answer was just staring me at the face, and thanks to Kurama and his genius brain he helped me solve our dilema." He said excitedly and held the fire heart scroll against the Mirror "What does that mountain look like?" He asked grinning. The others looked to each other and at the same time "Mount Fuego" They said together after they recognized the mountain for what it was.

Clare was then spraying her flowers with her potion, the rose all looked wilted already and she hoped that her potion would help restore it back it its luster. She sighed when no changes were made. She looked away for a moment and when she looked back the flowers magically returned itself to its former glory. "It worked!" Clare declared, catching Xander's attention. "What worked?" He asked. "My potion! I created a potion to restore these roses back to their perfect form and it worked!" she said proudly as she caressed a petal of a flower before. She left the bottle and went to look for Udonna to show her the result.

"It's a perfection potion" Xander said in realization, at this time the other rangers were mobilizing "Xander c'mon!" Vida yelled for her friend. Xander went to follow but returned to grab the potion and sprayed himself with it. He hoped it work because he didn't want to face Kurama with an ugly zit on his face. After spraying he ran after the other rangers and they headed towards Mount Fuego.

* * *

Kurama arrived back at Rootcore and saw the rangers gathered around a big chest. "I assume that's the fire heart?" He said as he entered, making the other's jump slightly. "Kurama, you scared us" Vida said sighing. Kurama smiled apologetically at her then looked to Xander. He smiled at the green ranger, when he received a small smile back he looked back to the treasure chest. "Yes this is the fire heart, but it came with a riddle, we have to solve it before the time runs out" Nick said scratching his head. Kurama smiled. Solving a puzzle like this would be easy. "Perhaps I should look at it?" He said volunteering. The other's looked at him skeptically, especially chip since he was thinking of letting Toby do it. "Can you do it before time runs out?" Maddy asked curiously "Don't worry, I'll have it figured out before the time runs out" he said softly as he inspected the treasure. He was looking at the weird buttons and the symbols on them when Nick spoke to Xander "You still have leaves on your hair?" He asked the green ranger and when he pulled on the leaf, the tall male grimaced in pain "Ow!" he said glaring slightly at Nick."It's nothing..." he said turning around. He sighed moments later and showed his hands "I think I have a problem" he said showing his arms covered in what looked like grass or leafs along with some small vines. The other's began to laugh, except for Kurama he just looked at Xander silently inspecting the growth of greenery on the green ranger's body. 

"This is funny to you guys?" Xander asked exasperatedly, some friends they are, he thought. Maddy stopped for a bit and tried to be serious "Relax Xander, its just probably a side effect of your organic powers. I'm sure you will return back to normal" she said logically then added "Knock on wood" Which caused another round of laughter. It was Nick who interrupted the merriment the second time around "Okay that's enough" he said looking at the others then back to Xander. "Leaf, Xander alone" He said before breaking out into laughter. Kurama just rolled his eyes at that one and decided to cut in "Xander come here for a moment and let me see" He said in a voice that left no room for argument. He looked back at the others "Perhaps you should all go back to work, I'm sure Toby will be wondering where his employees are at" He said slightly narrowing his eyes. Maddy and Vida turned away thinking "uh oh we made the boyfriend mad" Chip and Nick were slightly surprised at the angry tone that came from Kurama. "He's right Lets go Chip, Maddy" Vida said and took the two by the arm and dragged them to the door. Nick stayed for a moment staring at Kurama and Xander before leaving.

"Sit" Kurama said to Xander and the green ranger obeyed. Kurama sat next to Xander. He looked in surprise though as the half of Xander's face got covered up with what looks like tree bark. Xander's eyes widened when he felt it and looked away. Kurama then knew that it wasn't because of Xander's powers "You did something didn't you?" He said softly and pulled the younger boy's face to him. Xander tried not to look directly into his eyes. "I used Clare's perfection potion" He said softly. Kurama arched a brow "and why would you do something like that?" he asked stroking the side of the face that wasn't covered in tree bark. " I had an ugly zit on my nose and I didn't want you to see me with it" He said in a small voice, ashamed. Kurama sighed and then slightly pulled his hands back as Xander's face quickly got covered with bark. "Did you think that I wouldn't like you anymore if I saw it?" Kurama asked feeling a bit of sadness. "I'm not shallow Xander, the zit wouldn't have mattered to me" He said softly, getting angry at the aussie teen at this point would be useless and probably inapropriate. Xander just hanged his head down. "I'm sorry, But now look at me... I can't be Xander the great to my friends if I look like this" He said looking at his hands. "Xander, You were already perfect the way you are, and you are still great. You may look like a tree right now, but inside you're still the same Xander. Xander the great" Kurama said smiling and Xander had to smile too.

Kurama looked over the table and saw a bottle next to some flowers, the roses then immediately died. His eyes widened in horror He had to make an antidote quick. "Is that bottle there the potion?" He asked pointing to the table. Xander looked and saw the bottle and nodded. Kurama quickly got up and called for Clare. Clare came in and saw her dead roses. "Oh no!" She cried out. "Clare, Quickly make an antidote from your potion" He said and Clare looked at him in question. He then gestured towards Xander. Her eyes widened in realization and then went off to work. Kurama walked back to Xander and thought of something. Extending his spirit energy to Xander, he connected with the plant life on the green ranger's body and was forcing it from growing rapidly. He hoped it would bide enough time until Clare finished the antidote.

"Xander!" Vida cried out as she saw his current state. "Kurama what's going on?" Vida asked as she addressed the stilled red head. "I'm trying to keep his mutation at bay" Kurama said simply and concentrated on pushing back the plant life from changing Xander completely. "I got it! I got the antidote!" Clare said running up the steps and then falling luckily she kept the bottle from breaking. Kurama then released the connection to Xander "Quickly Clare!"Xander yelled and soon his mouth was covered up with bark. Clare hurriedly sprayed Xander with the antidote but Vida took it from her. "I have a faster Idea!" She said and closed her eyes. She quickly turned into a mass of pink cloud and settled on top of Xander "Mystic rain cloud" She said and rained down the potion of Xander. She turned back to human form and watched with Clare and Kurama as Xander then returned to normal instantly. Xander looked at himself and then to the others. "Thank you, Thank you so much" He said but mostly he was looking at Kurama. It was then that his phone chimed indicating a new spell code. He took out his cellmorpher and grinned "A new spell code!" he said. Udonna made herself known at this point appearing by the crystal ball. "Rangers there's a monster in the plaza, go quickly" She said informing Nick and the others as well as Xander and Vida at the same time. "I'll stay here and decode the Fire heart treasure box" Kurama said and the two rangers nodded. They morphed and then used the mystic racers to the city.

Udonna looked to Kurama and smiled knowingly. Kurama just smiled back in return and turned his gaze back to the treasure. There wasn't much time left. Using a skill he developed long ago. He focused his spirit energy into his eyes and used that to see the magical energy flow around the box. It took him a while to trace it but he was able to pinpoint the actual button that would unlock the fire heart. He smiled and pressed the button. It took a few seconds but after that the lock hatch opened and the fire heart treasure chest was open. "Xander is having a hard time" Udonna said as she watched his fight against skellington. Kurama looked up and walked over to her "Please transport me there" he said and Udonna agreed without question.

When Kurama arrived Xander has just been thrown across a metal fence and landed on some rubble. As he was getting up Kurama saw the monster aimed at him and shot his attack. Kurama quickly took out a rose and leaped into action "Rose whip!" He yelled out and lashed away the attack effortlessly. "Are you okay Xander?" Kurama asked as he stood next to the Green ranger. "Yea I'm fine, thanks Kurama" Xander said and then looked back at the monster "It's time for the new spell code though" He said and Kurama smiled. Stepping back he watched as Xander typed in the code on his cell and then what seems to be like boxing gloves appear on the ranger's hands. He smirked and shook his head "Go get him Xander" He said and Xander nodded to him.

Kurama blinked as the atmosphere changed into complete black, almost as if they were brought to another dimension. He watched as Xander gained super agility and his fighting improved marginally as he battled the monster known as Skellington with great ease. Kurama had to smile, these mystic powers were quite something interesting. He watched as Xander leaped into the air and then struck the ground for his finishing move. The ground shook and then split and Skellington was tossed into the air. Kurama decided to help out and Jumped up and made quick slashes with his whip before landing next to Xander. As the monster fell hard to the ground it exploded into oblivion. "Great job Green Ranger" Kurama said with a smile and Xander nodded "thanks" he said blushing behind the Helmet. "Great Job Xander, Kurama!" Nick said as he and the others appeared. "Yea great job Xander!" Vida said. Nick then noticed the gloves on Xander's hand before it disappeared. "It's the new spell code, the mystic fighter" Xander explained and Chip looked at his own cell morpher " we all have it!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Kurama does that mean you being here, that you solved the fire heart puzzle already?" Maddy asked to which Kurama nodded "It's already unlocked, we just have to take a look at what's inside. They all smiled behind their helmets and called forth their mystic racers. "Lets go see what's in it then" Nick said. They all got on their racers and Kurama got delegated to ride with Xander, not that he was complaining. It took several minutes and then they were back to root core.

"Welcome back Rangers" Udonna said waiting with Clare by the treasure chest. "Thank's Udonna, now lets see what's in this thing" Chip said and cautiously opened the box. To their surprise the saw huge red egg inside. "The fire heart is an egg?" Chip asked slightly perplexed.  
Udonna looked on in realization and smiled. "Not just any egg Chip, This is the last dragon egg" She said wisely. The rangers all voiced out "wow" while Kurama just smiled "and when this hatch it will be a great asset, am I right Udonna?" Kurama said to the white ranger. Udonna smiled and nodded "Yes quite a lot. Dragons are very powerful allies and we are lucky that we are the ones that got to it first rather than Necrolai" The ranger's mentor said. "Well then we'll leave the care of this egg to you Clare" Xander said and Clare's eyes widened in surprise "Me?" She asked in an astonished tone while the other rangers just nodded and smiled "yes you Clare, I know this egg will be in good hands" Clare got teary eyed "Aww you guys" She said in a awed voice and went to hug the rangers. Kurama smiled at the display. "Well now that is taken cared off, We all owe Kurama bit of gratitude as well for solving this puzzle for us." Udonna said and the other rangers looked to Kurama and smiled. Kurama raised an eyebrow "Since you helped us, you're one of us now" Maddy said and Xander stepped next to Kurama smiling fondly at him "Yes and Since you're one of us, you need one of these" With that Xander pointed his wand to Kurama and soon Kurama's outfit changed to that similar to the rangers when they are in their uniform in root core, his color was silver and Kurama couldn't help but smirk at that. The silver reminded him of Youko. The vest and the armlets he could stand but the cape was another story, but for them He would have to endure it for a while. Besides the cape wasn't all that mandatory anyways. "Now everytime you come here, that uniform will appear on you" Udonna said with a smile. "Now I'm sure everyone is tired, please go back to your homes and rest" Udonna said and then walked away to go back to her chambers. Clare followed carrying the egg with her. The other rangers looked at each other and shrugged and all exited Rootcore. Xander and Kurama stayed for a while "I'm glad you're safe" Kurama said as he closed in to Xander "Thanks to you and Clare" The green ranger replied. "Don't do anything like that again" Kurama said before placing a kiss on Xander's lips "I wont I promise" Xander whispered and then kissed Kurama back. Kurama was the one to break away and grabbed Xander's hand "let's go home" He said as he pulled Xander along. Xander grinned "Yes lets.."

* * *

**Well Chapter four done. I think it's the longest chapter I made. Even in my other stories this is the longest in comparison.  
Hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review.  
Criticism is always welcomed good or bad.**


	5. Yoko Returns

Chapter 5:

Training

All five of the mystic force team, were gathered early in the morning at a forest clearing that Kurama had found during his exploration of the forest. Today is the day that the demon is going to start his training for of the five magicians. He's glad naturally that they are all capable fighters, so he's only going over their fighting techniques to help them improve and move efficiently in battle. Kurama woke actually woke up around 4 am and taking the green mystic ranger with him. It was a funny morning to say the least as the redhead finally had to dump water on the Australian to get him out of bed. Kurama had to hold in his laugh as he watched the green ranger, jump up from his bed and sputter incoherently as he looked around only to find Kurama standing near his bed with an empty bucket of water.

All the rangers are in different state of sleepiness. Chip is leaning on Vida who gave up trying to push the other teen since she was doing it halfhearted anyways. Maddy kept yawning and stretching trying to keep her self awake, while Nick and Xander are both sitting down on a log their heads resting on their hands. Looking at the five teens, Kurama's mischievous mind came into play. Hiding his smirk by slightly tilting his head down, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good morning everyone" Kurama said in a light and slightly cheerful tone, since he knows it would irritate the magicians at his sunny disposition at such an early time. He chuckled mentally as he hears groaning from the five color coded teens. Continuing with his current train of thought he slightly raised his voice and beamed at everyone.

"Alright, for the first order of business, I want everyone to run one lap around the forest so you all will be awake for today's agenda." He said hiding his smile as he heard instantaneous groans from everyone. The rangers all grumpily started to walk away then slowly breaking into a slow jog. Kurama watched them with a smile, he would let them get ahead for a little while before he himself catches up with them.

"man, Kurama's tough" Chip said as he began to wake up and run at a faster pace.

Maddy could only nod in agreement as she began to pick up the pace as well. "Maybe this is the same training he also went through" Nick said as he picked up his pace as well so that he would be along side Chip, Maddy and Vida. "Yea maybe, but lets hurry up guys so we can train" Vida said excitedly now with the prospect of having a chance to spar later with Kurama. Xander in the mean time was behind the four but keeping up with a nice pace, since he was the tallest and the one with the longest legs in their group.

'training with Kurama, can't wait' Xander thought with a small smile forming on his lips. He remembered watching Kurama fight and the way the redhead moved was superb, well in his opinion. If they could at least achieve a portion of that grace and agility their fight with the underworld would go much faster.

Kurama meanwhile had finished stretching and got into a running position, it has been 10 minutes since he let the rangers go ahead of him. With a quick burst of his spirit energy Kurama dashed off from his spot so fast that he looked like he had vanished. While he was studying he didn't let his skills go to waste he trained though most of his training was consistent of image training. A fighter of his standard always simulate battle scenarios in their mind and formulate many plans that they can execute to get the job done. That's how he's survived for this long. He possessed great insight and almost unbeatable strategic brain and a mind that he guarded so well that he doubted even Hiei's jagan could penetrate his thoughts.

Using his keen sense of smell he followed the trail of the five teenagers. He's catching up pretty fast as he dashed along the magical forest, he may not be as fast as Hiei or Yusuke by any means but he wasn't such a slouch either when it comes to terms of speed. A smile formed on his lips as he spotted the rangers not far ahead. Accessing more of his spirit energy he boosts his speed yet again and became a blur and eventually passed by the colorful teens.

He smiled at the surprised expression of the rangers as he seemingly just appeared in front of them, Chip's imitation of a fish was probably the funniest one out of all of them. Raising an eyebrow he turned around and leaped into action once more and proceeded to run disappearing from the rangers' view in lest than 5 seconds.

Nick was the first to snap out of his stupor, soon everyone was back to their normal senses and an explosion of talk erupted between them.

"Man how did he do that!" Chip yelled in awe with flailing arms as he did so. The sisters were more reserved in that regard but none the less voicing their question out lout " He caught up to us that easily and ran here so fast that I couldn't even see him after 5 seconds" Maddy said scratching the side of her head completely confused about the situation. "Whatever sis, lets just hurry up so we can start training" Vida said getting excited once again. She hoped that they could achieve that kind of incredible speed with Kurama's help. Xander meanwhile was too busy admiring Kurama's power and grace. Nick saw his expression and turn to face him.

"Xander what's with that face? It looks like you're day dreaming" Nick said waving a hand in front of the aussie's face. Xander finally snapped out of his spaciness to look at Nick "what?" he said confused having not heart the question fired at him. Nick raised an eyebrow "You know it looks like you're smitten with Kurama if we were to go by your facial expression" this accusation caused Xander to become a tall mess of stuttering his "Ah, well…um.. You see…" which made Nick even more convinced that he was right. Chip stepped close to Nick to look at Xander "Oh my… it's true you like Kurama" he exclaimed as Xander's face became redder by the minute. Maddy and Vida decided to take pity on Xander and stepped in "So what if he did? Do you guys have a problem with it?" Maddy asked the red and yellow ranger with narrowed eyes. Vida placing her hands on her hip also gave the two boys a glare "Well boys?" she asked in the same tone her sister did the one that said _say-something-stupid-and-we'll-kick-your-ass. _Nick for the most part looked aghast being asked such a thing and quickly placated them "NO! of course not! I don't care for that prejudice crap, I was just curious you know" he said huffing quite insulted his friends would think him as one of those bigoted losers. Chip had the same reaction as Nick " Why would I have a problem with that, you guys know I'm not like that" He said giving them a pout which diffused the sister's deadly glares. They nodded in satisfaction "good" they both said and smiled at Xander who smiled back in return "Thanks guys, I guess there's no point in denying it now anyways. Kurama and I are dating" He said grinning. Nick shook his head and laughed so did Chip, " Well from the looks of that goofy smile of yours, it must be true then" Nick said patting Xander on the shoulders " Good Score dude" he said in an out of character sort of way which earned him weird looks. "um.. Thanks I guess Nick" Xander said eyeing suspiciously which made Nick throw his hands up in surrender " Duuuuude chill! I wont be trying to take him away, he's not exactly my type you know" he said and threw a look at Maddy which made the blue ranger blush.

"Yeah Yeah enough of this let's get this lap finish so we can start training" the pink ranger said and began to run once again. The rest followed her example and hurried their pace.

Meanwhile…..

Kurama was back at the starting point and quietly sat on a log reading a book, it took him approximately 5 minutes to finish his assigned course with his demon spurred speed, and he calculated the rangers finishing it within half an hour. He looked up from his book as he sensed a presence nearby and soon enough he quickly got out of his sitting place as it was soon stuck by what appears to be a spear. He looked around rose already in hand having it plucked from his hair as he made his escape of the attack.

"come out, I know you're there" He said his voice going lower as he narrowed his eyes.

There must have been something blocking his senses or the other demons presence which earned him a surprise when at least 10 demons appeared before him. They all looked almost similar to the ones he disposed off during his first day in briarwood, but these 10 seemed to be higher in the ranking, with their spears and red clothing. "Surrender and join us or die" one said as it stepped forward, it's horrid stench filling up Kurama's nose. It took a lot of restraint for Kurama not to show any outward displeasure of his situation. Approximating their strength from the aura these creatures were giving out Kurama sensed them to be no higher than a lower C class apparition but he doesn't really know much of these beings to make any accurate hypothesis. "Don't presume your numbers will help you prevail, underestimating an enemy is a grave error in battle" Kurama said with a tone that could rival with Yoko's. The styxoids laughed and then swiped at their mouth and fired purple looking goo towards him. Kurama of course knew them to be dangerous and jumped out of the way using some spirit energy to launch himself airborne. "Have it your way then" Kurama said as he flicked his right wrist and the rose held in his hand immediately transformed into his favorite weapon. A shower of rose petals descended upon the Styxoids which they took no heed in seeing it as harmless. Kurama smirked and with a burst of energy the petals slowed their descent and began to swirl around the styxoids. This of course only made the styxoids angry at the thought of being made fun of by a mortal as they prepared for another round of their goo blasts the rose petals closed in on them and gave them cuts all over their body. Kurama landed where he stood previously "Petals and thorns" He said softly to himself seeing as it was no point to actually say his technique out loud.

The petals dissipated soon enough but the Styxoids were still in tact. Kurama didn't care though since he purposely made it that way. By weakening his opponents dramatically he earned his chance of victory not that he would have lost to low class creatures in the first place. He knew why this attack was set upon him though, It was obviously another test of his strength from the opposing party, he was sure that Korag was probably one of the spectators of this show. Who was Kurama to disappoint? With a dash powered up now by his down demon energy he blurred pass the styxoids who were slowly trying to get up from after sustaining that much damage to their bodies not noticing Kurama's final attack. It seems like time stopped as Kurama passed these creatures lashing at them with his whip with speed that would have made Hiei proud. He stopped a few short feet from the 10 styxoids and with a snap of his fingers they all cried out in agony as they fell apart body piece by body piece before exploding into a black, purple show of flames. How ever his celebration was short lived as he dodged another attack this time in the form of a energy blast. He didn't have to wait long though as the enemy appeared non other than Korag.

"Well done warrior, you surprise me that last time but it wont happen again I will defeat you" Korag said as he pointed his beloved sword at the red head. Kurama flick his wrist again the whip coiling itself into a loop in Kurama's hand. This time though Kurama was more that ready to show Korag another set of attack. They were at a stand still, staring each other down playing out a western type duel with pistons though this time with magic and demon energy Kurama disposed of Korag quite easily before but he knew that the knight probably have powered up and will be much more careful. That suited him fine, what kind of prey would Korag be for Kurama if he was easy. It seems like they were standing forever until they decided that a gust of wind was their cue to fight. Korag charged up his shield and fired his wolf attack at Kurama which the other dodged quite easily, he pulled his arm back and with an almost invisible swing he lashed his whip at Korag which the knight block at the last minute. The vine clashed with metal and set a metallic clang to echo between them and then Kurama taking this chance quickly followed up with a barrage of rose whip lashes that Korag barely able to defend himself against with his shield. Kurama kept up his pace though his sharp eyes noticing the beginning crack of Korag's shield. He had to admit that the shield was impressive, his whip could slice stone and metal in half as they were butter but the toughness of korag's shield was impressive. Seeing Hiei fight as well as Yusuke and his own experience dictates him to prevent any of his opponents from retaliating while he was on the offensive which is exactly what he was doing a series of whip lashes that were increasing in speed as Kurama backed up his ability to swing with his demon energy. "Just a bit more" he said to himself as his whip clashed with the shield in the exact same spot though to Korag it seemed to be hitting all over his shield.

The rangers though finished their run faster than Kurama's predicted time and were shocked at the scene at hand. They originally ran faster as they heard the explosion occur which to their thinking could only mean one thing, an attack in the forest. They watched with awed silence as Kurama was lashing at Korag with his whip his arm almost invisible as it swung at such a high speed and even more shock as Korag's Shield gave in and cracked loudly before falling down into two pieces to the ground.

Korag was least to say speechless and was immobilized at seeing his shield shattered. Kurama maintained his neutral expression as he pulled back when he finally cracked and destroyed the shield. Korag then snapped out his stupor and pointed his sword angrily at Kurama. "You will pay for that Warrior" and with a chant of a spell Korag jumped into the air and a magic circle appeared making him bigger and even worse summoning his faithful steed. They soon joined to form centaurus wolf zord. Kurama narrowed his eyes at the spectacle that Korag made. Of course with no zord of his own or the power to grow to such a height he was quite out matched. " No choice then" He said to himself, he was going to save this for much later but it seems his enemy has force his hand. The rangers seeing Kurama's dilemma ran next to him with their morphers out "Kurama let us handle this" Maddy said as she and the rest were about to morph but Kurama halted their movement as he tied them up with vines " Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that, This is between me and Korag and it would be an insult to my pride as a fighter if some one were to step in into my battle" He said with a soft tone indicating that he wasn't really mad but he just wanted to thrash Korag himself. The others tried to struggle out of the confines of the vine even Xander's nature magic wasn't effective.

" that's suicide Kurama how can you defeat him with out a zord or transforming yourself into a giant?!" Xander yelled through gritted teeth hating the fact that Kurama was being stubborn about this. Kurama looked at him and smiled "Who said that I wasn't going to transform? It might not be a giant form but it will suffice" He said confidently which made the other confused.

"Enough Fight me warrior" Korag said looming from above. He didn't attack since he's bound by his honor as a warrior and a knight. Kurama narrowed his eyes at him and then closed his eyes. He really hoped that he didn't ever have to do this but it's settled, He was going to bring Yoko out once more after 5 years of being out of action. He focused his energy and then with an explosion of blinding light and then followed by cracking black thunder than had the rangers scared and even Korag had to back up as to avoid getting hit. Then smoke filled the area the thunder now contained around the mass of smoke as Kurama began his transformation. His red locks lengthening and then flashed into silver. His forest green eyes becoming blank then replaced by the cold gold color of yoko's. His ear vanished and then two fox ears appeared on top of his head, his body grew in size from his 5'9" height to 7' feet tall and gaining a very masculine form of rippling muscles. His clothes disappeared as well replaced by his silk of pure white attire that the threads used to create such a thing was from his own demon energy. His finger nails then grew into claws and his tail sprouted just above his buttocks completing his transformation. The smoke soon cleared enough and the rangers gasped in surprise…. This was Kurama?!!!


	6. Youko Plays

**Youko Plays**

**------------------------------**

The rangers stared in shock and awe as Youko stood proudly in front of them. Youko smirked slightly enjoying the spotlight though he suppose they can't help it, he was a sight to behold. Kurama scoffed within the mind of Youko. The fox was to vain for his own good. Youko merely chuckled at his human counterpart's berating.

He looked up and saw Korag staring at well and Youko smirked. "A giant eh?" He thought to himself and moved his hands behind his hair checking for his seeds. He nodded in satisfaction. Every makai plant seeds were in place.

"So this is your true form warrior. Interesting Let's see if you can defeat me" Korag's voice boomed from above and Youko merely raised an eyebrow

"Fool" He thought to himself and jumped. The rangers blinked at the speed at which Kurama moved since he was about 50 feet into the air in a split second. This surprised Korag as well. Not even the rangers could achieve such height even with their magic aiding them. What happened next surprised them even more.

As Kurama sailed through the air he pulled out one of the seeds from the back of his head. Holding it within his palm he concentrated his Youki into the seed and with a flash of white He was now floating in air as he was now being suspended by wing like structures on his back. To others it may seem like wings of a creature but it was merely a leaf of a plant. Though it did make him look like a butterfly as Kuwabara once stated.

"Now that we have equal footing" Youko said and fixed his icy glare at Korag.

"Nice trick but it wont help you" Korag said and charged at Youko with his sword. Kurama however stayed calm and slightly narrowed his eyes.

"I wonder" He said and with a flare of his Youki the ground shook around Korag which made the centaur knight pause in his attack. With another flare of his power giant tree roots appeared from the ground weaving and slithering like snakes. Korag took steps back as he watched those plants flail about. Youko smiled and willed one of the roots still and he landed on it with his arms crossed.

"Hmm now how best to deal with my prey" He said as he pretended to ponder on his next move, when in fact he had already planned several moves ahead.

The rangers could only watch in fascination and awe as Kurama summoned such plants that not even Xander could possibly control or conjure and yet Kurama could do it so easily.

"Just how powerful is he?" maddy's voice broke through and everyone could only shrug since they didn't really know.

"Man I though Kurama was hot before, but wow he's smoking!" Vida commented next which made Xander narrow his eyes.

"You can look Vida, but not touch" he said in a surprisingly possessive voice that made the others blink in surprise.

"Aww you made him jealous, Sis" Maddy said recovering.

"Well let's see how he will fight" Nick said returning his attention back to the battle at hand. They were free from their captivity moments after Kurama conjured his wings.

"We'll be in standby then just in case" Chip said with barely contained excitement and wished for popcorn.

Korag made a "hmmph" sound and readied his double blade lance "those plants of yours are no match for me" He said and charged once more.

Kurama chuckled softly and then with a flash of his golden eyes, he willed the plants to attack. They flew towards Korag like snakes striking their victims with their fangs. Korag countered and made attempts at hacking at the attacking plant life but as fast as he could slash the plants seemed to be faster and soon he was over powered with the roots lashing at him like hundreds of whips. Each hit elicited sparks from his armor and he was then thrown back as the plants converged into one mass and attacked him like a giant drill. As he landed his fusion with his horse broke down and he was now left lying on the ground in his regular form his horse vanishing within a seal.

Youko smirked at the damage he caused and figured it was time for something new. He closed his eyes and began to chant. His body soon began to glow a bright light and then with a burst of power black and white light spiraling around him shot out like a tornado. The rangers below fell as the ground rumbled once again much stronger than the last time and they looked up in horror and shock as giant plants that look like they have teeth shot up from the ground.

"Don't move if you don't want to be plant food" Youko telepathically told the rangers which the others obeyed without question. Those plants were as big as sky scrappers and no doubt can swallow them whole. Korag slowly got up with his sword at hand. He too was surprised at the sight of the giant plants with teeth.

Kurama smirked as his plants began to quiver and move about. "You're trembling must have caught it's attention" Kurama said unmoving from his spot.

This were the same plants he used against Karasu a name that both he and his human counter part spat at.

"I fear nothing" Korag said and readied his sword and shield. And then without warning "Wolf Attack!" He cried out and wolf-head like energy shot forth from his shield towards Kurama. The plants immediately went into action and from the smaller head like portion from it's mouth they shot black beams of fire. The plants were surprisingly accurate as they hit the energy blasts Korag with their own attack precisely cancelling them out. Then fired more shots towards Korag which he managed to shield.

Youko narrowed his eyes and from behind Korag new plants sprouted and latched on to him with their giant leaves enclosing on his body. Korag yelped in surprise as he was hoisted up into the air by the plants the leaves squeezing him and the teeth biting at his armor's back. Then without warning Youko ordered the plants to slam Korag down to the earth. Korag didn't know what happened. One moment he was in the air and the next searing pain was running through his whole body as he was flat on his face on the ground. Then he yelled in surprise as he was dragged around in a circle before being thrown away like a limp rag doll.

The rangers were all wide eyed at the display of power and control Kurama shown. The had to brace themselves as Korag shook the earth when he was slammed down and now he was being thrown about like he was nothing. They almost felt sorry for the knight. Almost.

Korag slowly got up holding his chest. He had never been defeated this badly and he knows that if he stays any longer he might get destroyed. He looked at Kurama one last time vowing revenge before he summoned a dark seal to take him back to the underworld where he can recuperate.

As Korag disappeared Youko smirked and banished the plants away even the root that he was standing on. He used the wings to safely glide him down towards the ground. As he landed his body flashed a brilliant white and then the lights exploded into tiny sparks leaving the human Kurama standing in his place. Kurama collapsed on his knees and was breathing a bit hard. He has never used that much Youki before despite him making it look easy. Conjuring and controlling plants that size was quite hard something he would never try to do as he is now.

The others saw Kurama land and change back. They all rushed towards him as he fell on his knees breathing hard, with Xander the first to get there.

He kneeled down besides Kurama and placed an arm around his shoulders. Steadying him just in case.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly to which the red head smiled and nodded.

"Just used too much energy" he said softly before his eyes closed and leaned his head against Xander's shoulder.

"Let's take him back to root core, he looks wiped out" Maddy said with concern and the others nodded.

Xander with a show of strength lifted the Kurama and cradled him against his chest and they set off back towards root core.


	7. Parting Ways

Mystics and a Demon

**Chapter 7: Parting Ways**

The rangers got Kurama back to root core without much trouble from the underworld. Being familiarize with their own forest was indeed a perk and if all else failed they could simply use the trees to travel direct to their base. Udonna had been ready and already had materialized a cot in the corner and immediately waved Xander to place the exhausted redhead upon it. Being careful Xander did as he was told and placed Kurama on the cot as gently as he can and placed the blanket that was sitting at the foot of it over the other boy. 

"So you saw Udonna?" Nick spoke as he looked at their mentor and she nodded.

"It was quite a show of power. The whole forest shook."

"We were quite surprised ourselves. We knew he was strong but this was just beyond Imagination" Chip said still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of Kurama controlling what seemed like demonic plants to defeat Korag. Maddy and Vida nodded in agreement, and then turned their head to give the slumbering red head a look. 

"That form he took was something as well. Do you have any idea what that was Udonna?" asked Maddy who gave a disappointed look when the sorceress shook her head.

"I'm afraid not Maddy. We simply just have to wait for him to regain his energy and ask him directly." She looked at Xander who was sitting next to Kurama the whole time and stayed quiet during the conversation. 

"We have another matter that we need discussion rangers." Udonna said. "We need to decide whether it will be safe to have Kurama around"

This got a reaction from Xander as he quickly turned in his seat to look at their mentor. The others were looking at each other with surprise in their eyes and probably some questioning themselves on Kurama's status in their group. Xander a bit annoyed by the other's reaction of not defending Kurama right away, stood and marched forward.

"He's our ally of course he wouldn't hurt us" He said with conviction in his voice. His whole posture was tensed and he clenched his hands into tight fists which he kept at his sides. They others were surprised at this tone since they never heard it from Xander before but Maddy and Vida understood as well as Udonna.

"Relax man, no one is kicking out anyone" Nick said diplomatically. In truth he didn't think Kurama would be a threat but he had to make sure that everyone would still be on guard. Friend or not they really don't know much about Kurama and his earlier show of power was something indeed to be feared.

"Yeah, he's our friend now so he'll stay" Chip said patting Xander on the shoulder. Maddy and Vida nodded simultaneously giving Xander a knowing look.

"Besides he still has to help us with our fighting" Vida said smiling.

"Well I guess that's decided then" Udonna said. She smiled and walked towards the book shelves. "While we are waiting we should study more about your magic" she said which earned some groaning from the teenagers.

-Meanwhile back in the spirit world-

Koenma looked at the monitor screen with his mouth hanging open, his pacifier threatening to fall. He had witnessed the display that Kurama just did and he couldn't believe that the smartest person he knows would be act so recklessly. But then again He knew Kurama's tendency to jump in first before formulating any strategy.

"Sir?" ogre asked Koenma who settled back against his chair. He had a stack of paper in his hand that is waiting to be stamped.

"This is getting quite complicated" the tiny ruler said to himself and sighed. He simply wanted Kurama to do some spying not get fully immersed in the situation. This fight was not something that the spirit world should interfere until it was really necessary. He had observed these so called power rangers before and each time he thought that they would fail to save the world they manage to pull through in the end. He had files on all of them and are already given a sure ticket for paradise when it's their time to pass through. But this was the first time one of his detectives become fully involved. He should really know better than to expect things to go normally since when it comes to Kurama and his fellow detectives you have to brace for the unexpected.

Koenma pressed a button on his console ignoring the blue ogre assistant. He waited for several minutes until finally a peppy blue haired girl appeared through his doors.

"You rang Koenma?" Botan asked walking in the office that she knew quite well.

"Yes, I want you to go to Briarwood in a few hours and make contact with Kurama. We are pulling him out of the mission" he said. He can't have Kurama divulging anymore of his past with these people world protectors or not. 

Botan blinked in confusion. "He was on a mission?" 

Koenma sighed and shook his head he knew he should have told her from the beginning. He nodded and played the footage of the fight back for Botan to see.

"As you can see, Kurama has gotten himself involved with these power rangers and we can't have spirit world and their world coinciding. We are only supposed to come in if there is no other choice but to swoop in and take care of these world dominating creatures." He stopped the tape as the fight was over.

"So there are other types of demons" Botan said curious as to why she never knew.

"Yes Botan. We never had to interfere before because the ancient mystics took care of the problem, plus their battle before was shielded even from spirit world so we never knew of their existence even the existence of these mystics."

"Is there magic really that powerful that they even manage to hide from spirit world's view?" Botan asked slightly impressed that there were beings that were able to hide even from them.

"Apparently. So go get ready Botan. Kurama should regain his energy soon and I want you to tell him what I said" Koenma said waving the girl to go on and went back to stamping through his paper work.

"Aye Aye!" Botan said and headed off to get ready.

As the door closed Ogre looked to Koenma "shouldn't Yusuke know about this?" 

"No. This is no longer spirit detective jurisdiction" Koenma said continued stamping. 

-In the underworld-

Korag lied on the floor within his territory. He was still a bit weak from the last battle with the mysterious stranger the magicians took in and this defeat was more humiliating than the last time. 

"Poor Korag beaten by plants, how would you ever show your face to the master again?" Necrolai said as she walked in on Korag. She was quite amused that the great Korag was defeated so utterly. Twice from the same person who wasn't even a power ranger, but at the same time she was intrigued too.

"Get out of here hag, I don't need you disturbing my recovery!" Korag said with a mild annoyance in his voice. 

"Ooh touchy. Just so you know Morticon was not happy that you lost yet again. He's counting on you to find the magic strong enough to break through the door. How will he get out of here if you're dead?" she asked almost purring as she teased the dark knight.

"Out!" Korag yelled with the strength he had which was not much. He really didn't want to hear about Morticon and his incapacity to find his own way out. All he needed to think about was a way to win or convert the stranger to his side.

Necrolai hmphed and walked out of the knight's lair.

-Back in Root Core-

Hours later Kurama indeed started to stir and soon he woke up. The others heard the noise he made as he sat up with Xander immediately at his side.

"Hey take it easy" Xander said smiling, happy to see Kurama's vibrant green eyes again. Kurama smiled in return though a bit hesitant on what will happen now that he had revealed his demon form. As he tried to sit up a slight jolt ran through his body which left him wincing a bit and falling back down. He hasn't fully recovered yet but he's getting there. He looked up to see Xander's concerned eyes trained on him and he couldn't help but feel a bit at ease knowing that there isn't anything else behind those blue eyes.

"If you're thinking about us kicking you out, don't" Vida said breaking the moment between Xander and Kurama as she appeared next to the former. The others soon appeared too with smiling faces and Kurama smiled as well but he still knows that they would be asking questions about his other form. 

"Thanks everyone, I really wasn't trying to hide it but.." Kurama said but was halted when something beeped inside his pocket. _Koenma?_ He thought.

"What's that noise?" chip said as they beeping continued until Kurama pulled out what seemed to be a compact mirror. He flicked it open and the top mirror blurred and glowed which the others found themselves curious about. _Since when does a compact mirror glow? _They all thought in unison. They're interest piqued further when they heard a voice coming from the compact, though in a language they couldn't understand, until Kurama replied that they knew was Japanese.

"_Botan, Nice to see you but I'm sure this isn't a social call" _Kurama said in his native human tongue as he stared at the blue haired girl.

_"Smart as always" _Botan said as she smiled cheerfully back at Kurama's face. Then her face shifted into her serious one.

_"Kurama I don't know where you are but I need to talk to you, is there anyplace where we can meet?" _She said softly. She arrived faster in briarwood but she couldn't pinpoint Kurama's spirit energy it felt like it was being blocked somehow so she had resorted to calling him. Though she honestly didn't understand why Koenma couldn't just do that but she knows now. She had to take Kurama back with her to spirit world.

_"Yes, meet me at a record store called RockPorium I'll be there as fast as I can" _He said and closed the compact. He knew what was going to happen. He lingered to long and interfered and now he was being taken off this mission and he'd have to say goodbye sooner than he expected. He looked at everyone who were giving him expectant looks and he sighed. Slowly he sat up with Xander's strong arm helping him automatically. He looked at the green ranger and hoped that he doesn't break his heart too much but there's nothing he can do his hands are tied.

"Kurama?" Xander asked as he seems to see a shadow fall in those vibrant green eyes of the redhead. "What is it?" 

"Yea what's that about?" Nick asked curiously. 

"Sorry, everyone..Xander." Kurama started and slowly got up. The others tried to help him but he waved their hands off and shook his head.

"I'll be leaving now." He stated with a bit of disappointment in his tone and Xander's eyes widened at the news. _He can't leave yet! _Xander's mind screamed.

"What?" everyone yelled at the same time surprised at this sudden announcement.

"Sorry, but my mission has been compromised and I've been called back to report immediately. I'm afraid this will be the last time we see each other" Kurama said with his head bowed down. He hated that this had to happen but he knew that it would eventually get to this point sooner or later. He should have just stuck to the instruction given him and not get close.

Xander got up and held Kurama by the shoulders "Don't say that! Don't go please!" Xander pleaded as he stared at Kurama. He couldn't lose someone like him like this, it was too sudden. 

Nick and Chip were about to go to Kurama too until the girls stopped them and shook their head. 

"What Vida?" chip asked confused but all the answer he got was another shook of head from Vida.

Kurama lifted his hand to caress the green ranger's face and Xander automatically leaned into it. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten closer to you, I never wanted to hurt you." He said and was then pulled into a tight embrace with Xander burrying his face into Kurama's hair. 

"Don't leave me please." he begged once more but Kurama just shook his head again and Xander felt himself crying. He took in Kurama's scent, the wonderful scent of roses before Kurama pulled away from his grip. "Xander, I'm really sorry" Kurama said softly before giving Xander a final kiss. It was over as soon as it began and Xander felt himself searching for more but when he opened his eyes Kurama was out of reach.

"Goodbye everyone, be strong and good luck with your battle" He said as parting words and used a technique he hasn't used in a while and teleported out of root core.


	8. Chapter 8 preview

Chapter 8: Returning Flower.

This will be a fastforward to dark wish arc.

Beaten and magicless, the rangers are pushed back and surrounded with no means of escape. Trapped between the hideyaks and Necrolai and a tall metal fence, they looked at their enemy with angry yet panicked expressions.

"What are you going to do to us?" Maddie spoke perhaps trying to buy time Nick thinks but he knew what was in store for them.

"What I've wanted to do for a long time. Annhilate you!" the vampire queen squeeled in pure evil delight as she imagines the demise of the underworlds greatest enemies.

"It's been a long time coming rangers, once you're gone there will be no hope for you even if the genie's wish were to be reversed somehow" Necrolai continued to antogonize the magicless teens sweeping her hand through her ear/hair.

"I wish Kurama was here" Xander muttered to himself and bringing up the name caused both feeling of pain and longing to spread through his chest. he hasn't seen Kurama since that day and alot has happened in between now and then. Will he perish never seeing the red head one last time? "It can't end like this" he thought gravely.

"Is there really no hope for us?" Vida thought as she looked around. She could see her friends trembling and the enemy advancing.

"Say your prayers rangers it's time to say goodbye!" Necrolai screeched and as if in slow motion began to swipe her hands over her eyes. the rangers knew this movement well. It was Necrolai's eye blast. The hideyaks reached to their mouths with head swinging sideways. They too know this movement and they could only brace themselves for their demise with closed eyes.

"Rose Whip!" a soft yell echoed between them and the rangers immediately opened their eyes.

"Is it him?!" Xander looked around frantically as well as the other rangers only when the sound of Necrolai and Hideyaks screaming as they were thrown about that they finally saw him.

Standing between them and Necrolai's army with rose petals swirling about him was Kurama. With his red hair slowly whisping about as the black and white began to fade and colors begin to re-emerge back into their world. It was as if Kurama had undid the wish.

They all gasped too in surprise as their phones re-appeared in their hands and felt the surge of magic in their bodies once more.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Necrolai screamed in horror as the world they had just conquered was given back to the side of good. She focused her eyes on Kurama and screamed in anger.

"YOU!! I don't know how you did this but I'll get you!!" She screamed and lunges at Kurama. Kurama keeping silent Kurama stood his ground as Necrolai got closer readying her claws to slash up Kurama.

"Kurama!" Xander yelled running forward but stopped in his tracks as Kurama jumped backwards sending a kick to the vampire's face as he summersaulted resulting Necrolai to be sent flying upwards. Kurama seemed to vanish in mid-air and reappeared ontop of Necrolai and using his whip he wrangled the vampire's neck with it and then placed his feet on her back. Using his body weight he forced the vampire to fall back to the ground. The crash to the pavement caused big chunks of concrete to fly about and the rangers had to dodge so they wouldn't get hurt. Some of the Hideyaks were to stupid to dodge and ended up getting pummeled.

As the smoke cleared Kurama stood next to a crator with Necrolai in the middle of it unable to move. He looked at them and crossed his arms.

"Your magic is back now, it's time to that you use it" He said calmly. His eyes met with Xanders and he gave a small smile to him. He can see the questioning look that Xander gave him but he gave a look that he hoped conveyed "later"

"He's right guys! let's do it!" Nick said and they all got into position.

The rangers couldn't really keep the smile of their face as they flipped open their phones.

"You guys ready!?" Nick yelled and was answered with a chorus of "Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic force!" 


End file.
